Un fin de semana erotico
by Cristine Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan espera con ansias entregarse a un fin de semana de sexo desnhibido y entregarse a un hombre dominante. Se lansa de cabez a los que sus clientes llaman "El Club Bondages" un lugar para quienes quieren experimentar el sadomasoquismo
1. Fin de semana erotico I

**Los personajes no la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de la maginifica Stephanie Meyer.**

**ATENCION:** **Este material contiene actos extremadamentes sexuales, tambien Dominacion, etc. Si sos sensible, es mejor que no lo leas. Aviso de antemano**

**Sin nada mas que decir, espero que les guste, como a mi me gusto mucho tambien...**

* * *

Ella podía hacer esto. Ella podría ser una sumisa para un fin de semana. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar al Dom correcto para mecer a su mundo.

En las sombras cerca de la barra del centro vacacional, Bella Swan agarró firmemente su vaso de Martini apretadamente, estaba asustada que el tallo delgado chasqueara. Los cosmopolitas esperanzadoramente empezarían su magia pronto, permitiéndole relajarse, al menos un poco. Ésta era su fantasía. Ella lo podía hacer.

Una forma de tener gran sexo sin preocupaciones acerca de una relación. Ella tenía una carrera en la que pensar, y no estaba lista para comprometerse a cualquier clase de corbatas. Algunos hombres que ella había encontrado querían relaciones más serias de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ceder. Eso o justamente habían querido hacer el tonto y usarla, y ella no era una función de una sola noche amable de mujer. Así es que se había retirado, y lo había estado apartada desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Si bien esta retirada era toda acerca del sexo, ella iba a ser dominada, pero todavía tendría el mando. Ninguna cuerda, ningún anexo, y podría escoger a su Dom. Esperanzadoramente encontraría uno con el que le gustaría tener sexo impactante mentalmente.

Con una mirada recorrió el cuarto lleno con personas aparentemente normales y corrientes que podían ser abogados, doctores, secretarias, trabajadores de la construcción, programadores de computadora, las personas simplemente comunes con una cosa en común, estaban todos en la BDSM.

Bella tomó un trago largo de su Martini y el calor del alcohol incendió su garganta para la piscina en su estómago vacío. Oh, sentiría el zumbido pronto, bien. Ella lo necesitaba si iba a llevar a cabo esto.

El salón débilmente alumbrado del centro vacacional tenía olor a humo de cigarrillo, a cerveza y vino, junto con el aroma tentador de los entremeses exhibidos en una mesa a lo largo de una pared del cuarto. Las alas calientes, el chapuzón de la espinaca, el queso y las galletas saladas, el estómago de Bella gruño y se felicitó con un abrazo, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su Martini. Tenía hambre, pero no estaba segura, quiso comer pero podría vomitar, de tan nerviosa como estaba. En lugar de eso cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando el latido de la música, una canción alternativa de la roca martillando con el tiempo y con su pulso.

Cuando Bella le había contado a su amiga Tanya Denali su fantasía de ser una sumisa para una noche, tal vez algunas noches, Tanya no se había asombrado, ni horrorizado, le recomendó un fin de semana fuera, en un centro vacacional del club de campo. Para sus patrocinadores era conocido como el club de la Esclavitud. Bella le había preguntado a Tanya cómo era que conocía el club, pero su amiga se había sonrojado y se había encogido de hombros. Aparentemente Tanya y su nuevo enamorado estaban en la enroscadura ellos mismos.

Bella abrió los ojos, tomó aliento profundamente, y recorrió con la mirada al cantinero, antes de devolver su mirada al cuarto. Hasta ahora se había librado de cualquier avance o tal vez su lenguaje corporal había sido lectura bien clara. _No se acerque a mí._ _Me asusto y estoy medio fuera de mi mente._

Esto no era como Bella pensaba, en absoluto. Por su tenacidad y su habilidad para ultimar el negocio como nadie más podía, recientemente había sido promovida a Vicepresidente de Denali Investments. Conocida como una jefa ruda pero justa, podría dar vueltas alrededor de cualquier hombre cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Cualquier hombre pero Edward Cullen, era otra cosa.

Bella miró ceñudamente el pensamiento del inversionista cruel. Él era su igual en la firma inversora, también un VP, pero su presencia controlante la hacia sentirse en contraste como una novata. Algo acerca de él siempre la hacía retorcerse en su silla, en las reuniones de la junta. Ella odiaba tan solo el estar en el mismo cuarto, él hacia que sus pezones se pusieran tan tensos que le dolían, y que su coño se mojara lo suficiente como para traspasar sus pantalones. Por supuesto, el hecho que él fuera uno de los hombres más sexualmente atractivos vivos podría tener algo que ver con eso.

Apartando de un empujón los pensamientos sobre Edward fuera de su mente, Bella levantó su barbilla y se salió de las sombras. Éste era su fin de semana para encontrar lo que era su fantasía y como proponer completamente y cambiar de dirección sobre todo control para un Dom.

Por qué el pensamiento la animó, no estaba segura. Deducía que tal vez estaba cansada de siempre tener el control en su trabajo, en su vida. Para entregar eso a alguien más, aunque solo fuera para un fin de semana, era una fantasía que había tenido desde hacia tiempo. Por la noche cuando estaba sola con su vibrador, imaginaba como sería estar en la misericordia de un hombre encima y que la forzara a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Un pequeño temblor de sacudida rodó a través de Bella y se congeló. Miro a través del cuarto, y vio a un hombre alto y poderosamente fortalecido que la miraba directamente. Él hablaba con una pelirroja diminuta que lo contemplaba con una expresión bochornosa en sus grandes ojos verdes.

Bella estrechó su mirada. No podría ser, no. Excepto ese pelo cobrizo despeinado enroscándose simplemente por encima del cuello de un gris carbón a juego con su chaqueta, esos hombros anchos y esas manos fuertes.

Bella tomó otro sorbo de su Martini, terminándolo de un golpe. No podría ser él. Colocó el vaso vacío del martini en la barra y comenzó a escabullirse de vuelta a las sombras, pero el hombre cambió de dirección y su mirada se encontró con la de ella. La electricidad silbó a través del cuerpo de Bella, directamente hacia su coño.

Era él.

_Edward Cullen._

La sangre de Edward se chamuscó en las venas con su mirada descansando sobre ella, pero Bella Swan intento escaparse. Una sonrisa lenta curvó una esquina de su boca ahora que él tenía su atención. Bella moldeó sus ojos color café que se ensancharon y sus labios se abrieron por la obvia sorpresa. Ella parecía un ciervo al que los focos delanteros de un coche hubieran deslumbrado.

Descartando lo que él tenia al lado como sustituta y sin una mirada atrás, Edward atravesó de una zancada el salón, pasando al lado de los miembros del club, y se dirigió directamente hacia Bella. Ella dio un paso atrás, como si estuviera a punto de cambiar de dirección y salir corriendo del cuarto. Él la atrapó por una muñeca, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Antes de que ella tuviese posibilidad de hablar, la mirada de Edward la repasó de pies a cabeza. Él agarro su cortina de pelo marrón y podía imaginarse cómo la notaria al deslizarse sobre su piel desnuda. El vestido negro diminuto que ella llevaba puesto no dejaba nada para la imaginación, incluyendo sus pezones erectos levantándose bajo el material delgado, y la forma que se pegaba a la juntura de sus muslos. Sus ojos viajaron hacía las largas piernas que terminaban, en un par de tacones altos excitantes. Él no se había imaginado verla nunca con nada menos que esos tacones puestos.

Cuando su mirada encontró la de ella otra vez, Bella trató de librar su muñeca de su agarre. -Veo que usted es tan burro fuera de la sala de juntas como dentro.- dijo ella, con la cabeza levantada y una inclinación resueltamente arrogante en su barbilla.

Edward la atrajo otra vez hacia su cuerpo con un tirón y ella perdió el equilibrio. Con una boqueada suave de sorpresa ella cayó contra él, su cuerpo delgado a ras del de él. La mantuvo presionada contra él, agarrándola con una mano. Su erección se pego duramente contra su blandura, y por el color aumentando en sus mejillas él reconoció que ella no había tenido ningún problema para notar su erección.

-Toda llena de vida como siempre, Ms. Bella.- Edward bajó su cabeza y olió el perfume de jazmín de Bella y su perfume femenino único. Él siempre había amado cómo ella olía. Desde el primer día que él la había visto, ella le había derretido la mente-. Podría tener que castigarla aquí y ahora.

Otra boqueada suave provino de Bella y trató de apartarse de él. Como él no la soltaba, ella echo su cabeza más atrás, había fuego en sus ojos oscuros.

-Maldito sea, Cullen. -Ella le clavo el tacón alto encima de su zapato. "Deje que me marche_._

En un movimiento acelerado, Edward soltó su muñeca lo suficiente como para ahuecar la parte de atrás de su cabeza y agarró con fuerza su sedoso pelo en su puño y aplastó su boca contra sus labios suaves, haciendo su reclamo, dejándola saber que ella era de él.

Bella trató de oponerse a Edward, dando sacudidas con la cabeza. Pero él era demasiado fuerte y poderoso.

Su beso era duro, casi brutal. Una completa y total dominación que le quitó el aliento. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que abrió los labios y Edward tomó ventaja, metiendo la lengua a la fuerza en su boca. Él se zambulló aun más y mientras le agarraba con fuerza el pelo con la mano, un hombre con el control total.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, empezó a besarlo, dejando entrar su lengua en su boca y luego que se enredara con la de él. Sus dedos acariciaron su pecho ancho bajo la chaqueta del traje, y descansó sus palmas en su pecho, palpándole el doblez de sus músculos duros bajo las manos. Su calor pasó a través de ella y le vino la imagen de los dos, carne caliente y sudorosa, resbaladiza contra de carne resbaladiza.

Y gemía. Dios mío, ella gemía.

La fiereza de su beso disminuyó, pero él mordió su labio inferior lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerla llorar. El dolor rápidamente mezclado para una clase de dulce placer. Antes de que ella pudiera recobrarse de su sorpresa, él empujó su lengua al interior profundo su boca otra vez. Él sabía a menta para el aliento y el sabor intoxicante de varón puro. Su mano agarró tan fuerte su pelo que ella lo podía notar tirando fuertemente de su cuero cabelludo.

En ese momento ella podía verse sometiéndose a Edward. En sus rodillas, haciendo lo que fuere que él quisiera hacerle. Sus manos atadas detrás, en su espalda mientras él la follaba profundamente con su polla. Él tomándola desde atrás, o follando su culo. Tomándola de cualquier forma que él escogiera.

Parecía que el beso duraría para siempre. Cuando Edward finalmente se echó hacia atrás, sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos, su aliento viniendo en bocanadas suaves.

Ella no podría mirarlo fijamente por lo que él finamente acaricio el camino arrogante una ceja que se levantó, mientras la observaba con esos ojos esmeraldas increíbles. El sonido profundo y palpitante de su voz envió un borbotón de humedad entre sus muslos cuando le dijo:

- Usted es mía para el fin de semana, Bella.- Su mandíbula apretada y su cara endurecida con una seriedad absoluta-. Usted hará lo que yo le mande, cuando lo diga, y seguirá mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero su mano agarró con fuerza su pelo apretadamente. "Es usted un bastardo," dijo ella. El calor la atravesó en una flama caliente. Aún en parte no era sólo cólera inundándola, era un deseo intenso. Sus palabras la habían animado más allá de lo que podía creer.

-Eso le traerá su primer castigo.- Su mirada se estrechó, sus ojos cambiando a más oscuros.-. ¿Tiene usted el deseo de sumar otro?

La mandíbula de Bella se cayó. Ella no podría creer que esto estaba ocurriendo. Edward, aquí, en este club exclusivo de BDSM, y la trataba como si él fuese su Dom. Y la excitaba como nadie alguna vez lo había hecho antes.

Edward habló antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a su comentario de castigo.

-¿Iba usted más bien a ser una esclava sexual para un DOM extraño? ¿Iba usted más bien a follar con alguien que no conoce, Bella?- Él la atrajo aun más apretándola contra él, cavando sus dedos fuertemente en una mejilla de su trasero y agarrando con fuerza su pelo en su otra mano. Él la presionó tan apretadamente en contra él que sus manos y sus senos fueron aplastados contra su pecho-. No dejaré que eso ocurra.-continuó.- La he deseado, la he esperado, lo bastante como para no dejar que otro hombre la tenga.

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Él la había deseado? ¿La había esperado? Él ciertamente nunca lo había demostrado.

-No sé que pensar de esto, Edward. ¿Usted, sometiéndome?"

-Sométase a mí, sea mí esclava sexual.- Él relajó su tirón de pelo y pasó sus dedos por las ondas trémulas. La percepción de sus dedos examinando ligeramente su pelo envió retintines de placer a través de ella-. Este fin de semana no tiene nada que ver con el mundo exterior. Tiene que ver con usted viviendo su fantasía. Y usted me complace de cualquier modo que escoja.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus dedos agarraron con fuerza apretando más su camisa.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que esta es mi fantasía?

-Usted está aquí.- Edward movió su dedo hacia sus labios, aquietándola-. Y es obvio que usted nunca ha estado en un club BDSM antes. Ha permanecido escondida en las sombras, agarrando firmemente su bebida como si fuera un escudo. Admítalo. Usted esta aquí para experimentar acerca de lo que siempre ha soñado. Y yo soy el hombre que va a cumplir su fantasía.

Bella se quedo mirando fijamente sus ojos. Entre el Martini y su deseo de Edward, ella estaba bastante ebria. Dijo la única cosa que ella podía decir.

"Vale".

La sonrisa de Edward fue absolutamente carnal como si lentamente lanzase al mercado su agarre en Bella. Ella se encontró con que podía respirar de alivio, pero su corazón todavía corría velozmente, como loco.

-¿Um, por dónde empezamos?-Si ella iba a hacer esto, lo iba a hacer bien.

Él frotó las manos de arriba abajo por sus brazos desnudos y la carne de gallina puso áspera su piel.

-Vicky la preparará para mí.

-¿"Vicky"?- Bella le quitó sus manos del pecho a Edward-. No vamos a ser usted y yo

Él gesticuló detrás de ella y Bella cambió de dirección y miró boquiabierta la vista de una pelirroja regordeta y bonita. La mujer llevaba puesto un traje rojo apretado con sus amplios senos prácticamente saliéndosele del escote. Una falda pequeña y cómoda, de cuero rojo moldeaba sus muslos, apenas cubriéndole el montículo, y levaba puestas un par de botas de tacón alto rojas. Pero lo que captó la atención de Bella fue el collar tachonado de cuero rojo que llevaba alrededor del cuello y el lazo de la correa colgando de él.

"Maestro Edward". Vicky le izo una inclinación de cabeza profunda, rompiendo la atención de Andi de ella y regresando a él.

"Por favor tome a Bella y prepárela para mí". Su mirada clavada en Bella, ella tragó saliva bajo un torrente de anticipación. "Métala en algo apretado y negro que luzca mejor que las ropas que ella lleva puestas." Él acaricio con el dedo a lo largo de la mandíbula de Bella hasta sus labios, nunca apartando su mirada de la de ella. "Pero déjele puestos los tacones".

Bella tembló, sintiéndose que despertada, excitada y asustada al mismo tiempo. ¿En qué se había metido?

Vicky dobló la cabeza. "Sí, Maestro".

Edward se agacho y le murmuró algo a la pelirroja en el oído, luego cambió de dirección y caminó a grandes pasos alejándose y dejando a Bella sola con Vicky.

Bella le observó atravesar el cuarto andando, adelantando y dando empujones.

_Pensándolo bien_

Ella dio un paso adelante, sintiendo la necesidad repentina de seguirle. Tenía que decirle que había cambiado de idea. Que ella no podía llevar a cabo esto.

Pero Vicky extendió la mano y tomó de la mano a Bella. "Edward es un buen amo. Usted disfrutará este fin de semana".

Con eso la atención de Bella volvió de regreso hacia Vicky, un sentido extraño de celos despertándose a través de ella al pensar en esta mujer estando con Edward. ¿"esta usted teniendo una relación con Edward"?

Vicky se rió. "No. Le he servido sólo al Amo James nueve años. Pero usted sabe cómo es esto de ser una esclava sexual". Ella habló quedo. "Todos los esclavos hablan. Edward se ha acreditado como un Dom estricto pero justo".

Un sentido de que esto no era real inundo a Bella. ¿Esto es un estilo de vida para Edward, y no simplemente una cosa para pasar el fin de semana?

Preparémosla. Vicky tiró de la mano de Andi, dándole escolta muy cerca de la barra, bajando a un vestíbulo largo y ricamente revestido con paneles. El lugar entero era primoroso, al menos lo que ella había visto hasta ahora.

Bella le permitió a Vicky guiarla, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer.

Pero ella ya se había dicho a sí misma que iba a llevarlo a cabo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Sin soltarle la mano a Bella, Vicky la llevo hasta pararse delante de una puerta enorme de caoba y golpeteo en ella con los nudillos. Cuando nadie contestó, Vicky entro dentro de la habitación con Bella a remolque.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellas con un sólido golpe. La mirada de Bella recorrió un cuarto que estaba decorado con tan buen gusto como el salón. Era una mezcla de enseres de caoba y las paredes y el mobiliario con cojines y las cortinas estaban hechas en azul marino y de color pizarra. Tenia olor a almendras y vainilla, y otra vez el estómago de Bella se expreso con un gruñido.

En el centro del cuarto había tres mesas de masajes tapizadas en cuero azul oscuro. A lo largo de una pared había tres puestos con cortinas en azul marino, y al lado de ellas una puerta se abría en un closet vestidor grande lleno de ropa apiñada apretadamente, se asomo para ver que había allí dentro. El cuero, spandex, y esas cosas negras brillantes de látex, era todo lo que ella podía definir. A lo largo de otra pared había gabinetes de caoba y estantes sujetando una colección variada de botellas, envases, y dispositivos de extraña apariencia.

Los espejos cubrían las otras dos paredes y el reflejo de Bella le devolvió la mirada hacia ella. Una mujer demasiado delgada con pechos pequeños, su color blanco, demasiado translucido, y el pelo marrón en una masa descabellada alrededor de una cara pálida.

La pelirroja barrió con su mano para abarcar el cuarto. "Aquí es donde los esclavos nuevos se preparan para sus amos".

Bella sacudió con fuerza su atención del cuarto para mirar a Vicky.

-¿Los esclavos? Voy a ser una Acompañante Sexual como substituta para el fin de semana, no una esclava".

La mujer se rió y apuntó hacia uno de los puestos acortinados. "Escoja un vestidor. Desnúdese, quítese toda su ropa y póngala en una de las bolsas. Lo enviaremos para su cuarto".

Bella sólo podría clavar los ojos en la mujer ayudanta.

Vicky palmeó una de las mesas de masaje. "Cuando usted este lista, recuéstese. Puede envolverse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo si lo desea".

¿Es todo esto necesario? Bella se encontró girando en espiral uno de sus dedos en un rizo de su pelo, algo que ella no hacía desde que era una niñita.

"Caramelo, usted va a armarla. Vicky la llevó del brazo y la condujo al puesto más cercano. "Relájese y contrólese. Deje de preocuparse, y gócelo".

_Goce, goce, goce._ Dios, el pensamiento de controlarse parecía casi ennoblecido. Ella podría hacer esto.

Bella se metió detrás de la pesada cortina de terciopelo del vestidor. Cuando terminó de desvestirse, apartó de un empujón su ropa y la metió en una de las bolsas finas de tela, dejando fuera los tacones de estilete, luego se envolvió el cuerpo en una gruesa toalla azul.

Cuando ella volvió a entrar el cuarto, Vicky la esperaba delante de una de las mesas que Andi había visto. "Siga adelante y recuéstese, caramelo".

Bella sujetó la toalla tirante alrededor de su cuerpo para subirse encima de una de las mesas de cuero, boca abajo.

"Jazmín". Vicky regresó, llevando una botella llena de aceite de oro. "El maestro Edward insistió".

Bella frunció el ceño cuando Vicky echo una parte del líquido en ella y coloco en el suelo la botella. Bella no le había oído decir a Edward nada de esto, aunque él _había murmurado al oído de _Vicky. Era un perfume que ella adoraba, el que siempre llevaba puesto, así es que no iba a discutir.

El aire se llenó del perfume del jazmín, Vicky frotaba el aceite entre las manos, y luego empezó a darle masajes en la espalda a Bella con un toque experimentado.

Bella no la podía ayudar. Ella gimió ante la sensación de la mujer esparciendo el aceite en por su cuerpo y relajando la tensión de sus músculos. Como Vicky trabajaba, empujó hacia abajo la toalla, hasta que Bella estuvo desnuda. "Hey" dijo Bella.

Pero Vicky dijo en una voz práctica, "Mejor acostúmbrese a dejar al descubierto su cuerpo, caramelo".

Bella tragó saliva. "Vale"

Mientras le daba masajes al trasero de Bella, Vicky le explicó las reglas. "Cuándo usted está en el mismo cuarto que su amo, debe conservar sus manos cogidas por detrás, su postura recta, y su mirada agachada"

Bella enterró su cara en los brazos, como Vicky dijese de un solo tirón más "reglas" la estrangularía. Oh, Bella había echo una investigación en Internet antes de venir al club, pero el pensamiento de realmente llevar a cabo esto con Edward, no era menos que darle un susto mortal a su corazón. Éste no era un trato inversor, nada de lo que ella estuviera al mando.

En cuanto a que este fin de semana era afectado, ella verdaderamente iba a ser la Esclava Sexual de Edward.

Bella enfocó la atención en el masaje, hizo un intento para no crisparse cuando Vicky amasó sus asentaderas, luego sus perniles, acercándose a sus pliegues. Para su sorpresa, el contacto íntimo hizo que a Bella le doliera el coño. Cuándo Vicky la hizo ponerse boca arriba, había pasado lo peor. Las manos de Vicky fueron expertas, profesionales, pero mientras ella trabajaba sobre los pechos de Bella, la barriga, y los muslos superiores pensó que gritaría si no tenía un orgasmo.

Ella se levanto cuando Vicky finalmente terminó el masaje sensual. Ella se habría avergonzado si hubiera llegado al clímax.

Bella desnuda, se deslizó fuera de la mesa con ayuda de Vicky. Estaba enteramente desnuda, pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Se sintió demasiado bien, y relajada.

"tengo simplemente la ropa que usted debe llevar puesta para el Amo Edward". Vicky trabajó con prisas en el armario y lo registró. Cuando regresó, llevaba un traje negro pequeño de cuero, que ella no veía como eso cubriría mucho de cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

No lo hizo. Cuando Bella finalmente se metió con dificultad en el traje apretado, clavó los ojos en su misma imagen en el espejo ancho mirándose. El corsé de cuero negro atado debajo de sus pechos, empujando sus pequeños globos hacia arriba y juntándolos para que al fin ella realmente tuviera hendidura. Sus pechos tenían la apariencia de como si estuvieran en una bandeja de servir. La parte superior del corsé apenas le cubría los pezones, un indicio de los botones de sus pezones de un tono rosado mirando a hurtadillas por encima del cuero negro.

La falda cortísima no fue mucho mejor, apenas escondiendo los rizos de su montículo y por detrás apenas cubría su trasero. No hubo ropa interior.

"Esto no puede ser todo" dijo a través de la cabina acortinada donde se cambiaba.

Desde afuera vino la voz agradable de Vicky desde el exterior la cabina. "Pero no olvide los tacones".

"Los tacones. Vale" Bella masculló cuando rebuscaba entre el bolso de la ropa y buscaba los estiletes negros de cuatro pulgadas. Ella tenía otra apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus pezones se levantaron tan duros y tensos que podían verse presionando en contra del cuero suave. Los botones de sus pezones arrugados alrededor de los fondos, que se adornan como diamantes duros y que estaban apenas ocultos. Sus mejillas ya no estaban pálidas, estaban enrojecidas con lo que ya fuera excitación o vergüenza, probablemente ambos y sus ojos grandes, los iris de un color moreno profundo como de chocolate. Su pelo oscuro pendía en cascada hacia sus hombros, ella lo arregló a fin de que se resbalara sobre sus pechos, cubriéndolos completamente, porque ella los había estado mirando a hurtadillas desde arriba. Ella se vio deseable, ardiente. Parecía un gatito sexual. ¡Todo desde cómo iba vestida a cómo se vio gritando, _fóllame, soy tuya!_

Sus mejillas ardieron al pensar en Edward viéndola con este vestuario puesto. Tal vez él la tomaría en el acto y aliviaría la dolencia entre sus muslos.

"Venga adelante fuera, caramelo". La voz Vicky sonó con un tono impaciente. "Su amo está a la espera."

Bella tembló. _El amo._

Cuando empujó a un lado la cortina del vestidor y salió al cuarto, su cuerpo entero ardió. "Necesito una envoltura o algo por el estilo para esta cosa. No puedo caminar por allí fuera con esto".

"Es perfecto. Sólo una cosa más". Vicky cambió de dirección y hurgó en un gabinete, y luego sacó una larga tira de cuero negro de semental, de plata. "Esto debería ir en su cuello".

Bella tragó saliva cuando vio que era un collar, como el que Vicky llevaba puesto. Aun tuvo el valor para ver que era una correa. "Usted no va a poner eso en mí cuello".

Vicky suspiró, su verde mirada brillaba intermitentemente con impaciencia. "Quizás el Maestro Edward escoja hacerlo él. Una cierta cantidad de los Doms lo hacen, sabe usted".

Bella no conocía estas cosas, pero ella esperaría y discutiría sobre esto con Edward.

A Bella le dio escolta Vicky para salir del cuarto, hasta otro vestíbulo, y hacia un cuarto común que estaba llenó de parejas vestidas como ella. Bella hizo un intento para no mirar cuando Vicky la condujo por una escalera al segundo piso. El camino entero Bella bamboleó, y cada vez que pasaba por al lado de alguien, ella se sonrojaba con calor. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que ambos hombres y mujeres la miraban con miradas apreciativas cuando paso. Pero Bella guardó calma y se puso a prueba para no encontrar los ojos de alguien.

Pasaron numerosas puertas mientras Vicky iba delante. Todo estaba bellamente decorado en caoba y verde oscuro, y la alfombra era paisley, hecha en el mismo tono Borgoña así como también de color verde profundo.

Llegaron al final de otro corredor, estaban ante una esquina entera con un set de contrapuertas, obviamente una suite. Vicky dio un golpe en las puertas inmensas de caoba, y Bella contuvo el aliento.

En el momento que Edward oyó el golpe en la puerta sus intestinos se apretaron. Él había esperado un momento oportuno, en espera de una oportunidad con Bella. En la corporación de inversión ella estaba todo el tiempo tranquila y lejana e intocable. Pero ahora él iba a hacer más que tocar. Su polla se endureció dentro de sus pantalones de cuero, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar antes de que tuviera que tomarla.

No, él iba a hacerle esperar a ella tanto como le fuera posible.

Con zancadas lentas, constantes, caminó hacia la puerta de la suite que era espaciosa, en la seguridad de que cada momento de anticipación aumentaría el nerviosismo de Bella y el deseo. Iba a tomar toda su fuerza de autocontrol para no follarla el momento que la viera.

Él no se percató qué tan verdadero era el pensamiento, hasta que abrió la puerta y vio a Bella en el vestíbulo, la barbilla levantada y sus ojos brillando intermitentemente con el arrojo y fuego que él siempre había admirado en ella.

Sí, este fin de semana iba a ser interesante, por no decir más.

"Maestro Edward, su collar". Vicky le dio el collar a él, luego inclinado de modo respetuoso la cabeza. Dijo: "Si usted no quiere nada más"

Él la agitó la mano completamente incapaz de apartar su mirada de Bella. "Gracias, Vicky".

La esclava salio fuera del cuarto, dejando solos a Bella y a Edward. Agarrando con fuerza el collar en su puño, se recreo un momento mirándola, dejando que el nerviosismo recorriera cada maldita pulgada de su cuerpo, como el pudo apreciar. Vicky había escogido el traje perfecto, la falda apretada de cuero, tan corta que revelaba las piernas largas de Bella, y el corsé levantando sus deliciosos pechos de un modo que hizo que le picaran los dedos de deseo de tocarlos.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la metió en el cuarto de un tirón. Sus dedos temblaron al agarrarla a pesar de la expresión compuesta y arrogante de su cara.

Oh sí, él iba a disfrutar enseñándola a someterse a ser su esclava.

Cuándo estuvieron solos en el cuarto, Edward dijo, "estoy seguro de que Vicky le enseñó las reglas. Y que usted simplemente ha elegido ignorar la primera parte".

Bella se mordió los labios, él podría ver la guerra dentro de ella. Una mujer de cargo, cediendo el control a un hombre autoritario, ella obviamente iba a necesitar que se le enseñara una lección. Probablemente varias.

Interiormente él se sonrió al pensarlo.

Cuándo Bella no contestó inmediatamente, él dijo, "Es que quiere un segundo castigo"

Después de una llamarada concisa de desafío en sus ojos de color moreno, Bella agacho su mirada e inclino de modo respetuoso su cabeza. "No Amo". Ella se puso recta y puso las manos detrás cruzándolas en la espalda.

Él lentamente se paseó alrededor de Bella, arrastrando el collar de cuero sobre los hombros de ella y echando su pelo hacia atrás, admirando cada pulgada de la bellaza de la mujer. Ella olía al aceite del jazmín y el perfume rico de su deseo.

Él se detuvo detrás de ella y pasó rozando el collar, a lo largo del interior de un muslo, y debajo de la falda hacia su montículo. Bella respiro una bocanada pequeña de aire, pero no se movió. Su mano lentamente viajó hasta sus pliegues donde ahuecó su coño, presionando el cuero contra su blandura. Él deslizó un dedo en su calor sedoso y ella se estremeció.

"Usted está lista para mí". Él acarició su clítoris y Bella dejó escapar un gemido pequeño cuando su humedad recubrió su mano. ¿"Quiere usted que la folle con mis dedos y correrse conmigo ahora"?

La voz de Bella fue baja y jadeante cuando ella respondió, "sí".

¿"Sí qué"?

"Sí, Amo".

Él se detuvo un momento, dejando la constitución de anticipación. "No, no pienso que usted se haya ganado esto". Él saco los dedos de sus pliegues y se llevo la mano a la nariz para oler el perfume intoxicante de su clítoris. Su polla avanzó dando sacudidas dentro de sus pantalones de cuero negro. Mierda, a este paso, _él _no iba a ser último en desear el desahogo.

Cuando él terminó de rodear a Bella, y estaba delante de ella otra vez, él dijo, "Levante su Cabeza."

Bella obedeció y forzó hacia fuera sus pechos a fin de que fueran exhibidos en una forma más tentadora. Pero su pelo bastante oscuro obstaculizó la vista.

El deseo chamusco las venas de Bella cuando Edward empujo su pelo detrás de sus hombros. Su coño todavía sintió un hormigueo en donde él lo había acariciado, y ella reventaba de ganas de tener un orgasmo.

Él iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negros tan ajustados que moldeaban sus atléticos muslos, y con una camisa playera sin mangas. Él olía bien, también. A almizcle sazonado con especias, a loción para después de afeitarse y a macho.

Después de empujar hacia atrás su pelo, Edward usó el collar negro para acariciar la parte superior del corsé, sobre cada pecho, acariciando los rosados y oscuros botones de sus pezones, ella miraba a hurtadillas por encima del material. Él enganchó con un dedo la mitad de la cuerda del corsé y Bella vio jadeando como él tiraba fuertemente y se abría de pronto el corsé con un pequeño sonido explosivo y se rompía la cuerda liberando sus pechos.

"Bellos" murmuró, frotando de un pezón tenso hacía el otro. Agachó la cabeza y le dio un golpecito con su lengua sobre cada pezón que empezaron a ponerse duros como diamantes. Bella no podría evitar soltar un gemido suave derramado a través de sus labios, que era provocado por el contacto.

Un golpe llegó a la puerta y Edward levantó la cabeza. Su mirada clavada en la de ella por un largo momento. "No se mueva," le ordenó y dio media vuelta.

Bella puso las manos delante y comenzó a subir el corsé hacia arriba por encima sus pechos antes de que él abriera la puerta. Edward la recorrió con la mirada cuando su mano descansó sobre el tirador de la puerta.

"no le dije que no se moviera". Él le lanzo una mirada firme, mientras se guardaba el collar en un bolsillo de sus pantalones de cuero. "Usted se ha ganado su segundo castigo".

"Mierda"

¿"Usted tiene el deseo de ganar una tercera parte"? Su mirada se estrechó. "No hable hasta que le de permiso para hablar, y las manos a la espalda y mantenga su espalda recta. Deje el corsé bajo sus pechos a fin de que los pueda ver cada vez que yo quiera".

Bella pensó en discutir, pero no estaba segura lo que él tenía en mente para sus castigos. Ella decidió obedecer y reponer sus manos a la espalda y alzo su barbilla aun más alto.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, dejó entrar a tres hombres con bandejas en forma de domo. Bella pensó que se iba a morir de vergüenza, allí de pie recta y con sus pechos desnudos en exhibición. Un remolino de aire entró del vestíbulo, pasando y rozando sobre sus pezones, haciendo que le dolieran aun más.

Para su alivio, los camareros no la miraron. Se ocuparon de colocar en el suelo las bandejas, levantando platos, y colocando la comida en la mesa de caoba grande que había en un extremo del cuarto.

El estómago de Bella se expreso con un gruñido aun más fuerte, cuando esta vez percibió los olores enriquecedores de langosta, camarones, asado a la parrilla, de la almeja, la sopa de salmón y el pan recién horneado.

Para alejar a sus pensamientos de la comida, y de sus pechos desnudos, contempló la habitación. Era una suite absolutamente asombrosa con sus enseres de caoba ricamente pulidos y los cojines hechos en terciopelo de color arándano rojo y agrio. Los floreros llenos de flores frescas adornaban las mesas, en lo que debía ser el cuarto de estar. Bella atrapó el perfume de rosas, orquídeas, y lirios mixtos con el perfume del aceite del limón.

En el extremo más alejado del cuarto había otro set de contrapuertas, y Bella imaginó que conducía al dormitorio. Simplemente el pensamiento de entrar en el dormitorio con Edward envió más emociones a través de su coño. ¿Dios mío, ella realmente iba follar con su VP asociado?

Cuando los hombres finalmente salieron con sus bandejas vacías, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos. Y Edward se movió hacia Bella, con movimientos tan ágiles y graciosos como los de una pantera. Ella nunca le había visto puesto otra cosa que sus trajes de calle costosamente hechos a la medida, y ella no podía creer que él se viera aun más deseable con una camisa playera sin mangas y esos pantalones de cuero y esas botas negras.

Él hizo una pausa en un armario guardarropa con dos cajones, y un par de puertas que se mecieron cuando cogió los tiradores. Había varios estantes alineados al lado derecho del armario guardarropa, un surtido de artículos en cada estante. En el lado izquierdo, algunos trajes colgaban que eran sexualmente atractivos por lo que ella podía deducir.

Cuando Edward cerró el armario guardarropa, tenía un tubo en una mano y algo que se parecía a un cinturón negro de cuero con un consolador y un tapón al final.

_Oh, carajo._

Bella tragó saliva. Sus ojos se ensancharon, cuando el se acerco. "Uh, usted no es…"

"Bella" dijo él frunciendo el ceño. "Usted sabe que no puede hablar sin mí permiso".

Ella tragó saliva otra vez. "Sí, Amo".

Él se puso ante ella y le acarició el pelo y la cara. "y no, usted no está autorizada. Él se arrodilló ante ella y le acaricio el interior de una de las rodillas. "Abra sus piernas más para mí".

Bella obedeció, medio asustada y medio excitada pensando en lo que él estaba a punto de hacerle.

"Éste es su primer castigo". Él usó el gel del tubo y sacando el tapón del extremo poniéndole gel a fin de que destellara contra la luz suave del cuarto. Él levantó su falda y agarró una de las mejillas de su trasero con una mano. "Usted llevara puesto este cinturón hasta que le permita quitárselo."

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando él colocó la cabeza del tapón en los pliegues arrugados de su coño, lentamente resbalo por el pasándolo hacía su trasero y amablemente empujo el tapón por la ranura del culo, llenándola profundamente. Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para abstenerse de gemir con mucho gusto.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante e inhaló por la nariz los rizos suaves de su montículo. Su lengua acariciándola, y empezó a culebrear a lo largo de su raja, y más humedad inundo su coño así como una emoción rizada que corría a través de su barriga.

"Usted está tan caliente y mojada para mí". Su voz sonó con una nota de satisfacción. "Bravo, pues no necesitare lubricar el consolador".

Edward metió el consolador de caucho a la fuerza en su coño y Andi se quedó sin aliento ante la intrusión repentina. Ella casi movió sus manos hacia los hombros de él para agarrarse, pero logró refrenarse a tiempo.

Él sujetó el arnés de cuero alrededor de su cintura, conservado el consolador y el tapón tirante en los huecos de su cuerpo. Ella nunca había sentido nada tan apetecible en su vida, y pensó que se iba a correr en ese momento.

Como si leyera su mente, sus ojos verdes encontraron los de ella, él se enderezó y dijo, " Usted no puede correrse sin mi permiso. ¿Entiende usted?

_Bien, Mierda._ Ella vaciló, pero él estrechó su mirada y ella se apresuró a ir a decir, "Sí, Amo".

Edward cambió de dirección y caminó a grandes pasos hacia la mesa cargada con comida deliciosa, y se sentó. Ella esperó a que le dijera que se sentara a la mesa, pero en lugar de eso él empezó a llenar su plato, ignorándola. Ella empezó a decir algo pero cerró de golpe la boca. Su estómago hizo la conversación por ella, gruño tan fuerte que simplemente apostó a que se habría oído a través de las puertas pesadas y fuera en el vestíbulo.

Cuando su plato estuvo lleno, finalmente él la miró. "venga aquí". Él señaló la alfombra que había delante de él.

Bella retuvo sus manos en la espalda y siguió sus instrucciones. Con el tapón en su culo, y el consolador en su coño, sintió como caminaba con un bamboleo. Fue difícil de caminar en estiletes y verse graciosa cuando sus orificios estaban rellenos con caucho.

Cuando ella le alcanzó, él dijo, "arrodíllese".

Ella sólo vaciló un momento luego se arrodilló ante él, sintiendo el cambio y el tirón de los tapones dentro de ella.

Él saco el collar negro tachonado de su bolsillo y lo sujetó delante de ella. "Usted es mi Esclava para el fin de semana, Bella, y usted llevará puesto mi collar". El tono de su voz no admitía discusión.

Ella apretó los dientes. "Sí, Amo".

Él simplemente dio por supuesto y levantó su pelo largo para poder sujetar el collar alrededor de su cuello. Cuando él terminó le atrapó la barbilla con una mano. "Usted me pertenece este fin de semana".

Los escalofríos de excitación de su tono y la apariencia de sus ojos se estremecieron a través de ella. "Sí, Amo," susurró ella.

"Sin embargo, usted necesita una palabra segura". Su expresión se volvió seria cuando siguió hablando. "Si todo lo que le pido la asusta o está más allá de lo que usted es físicamente o mentalmente capaz del soportar, dígame la palabra fin y el fin de semana habrá terminado."

Bella tragó saliva. _La palabra fin, la palabra fin_

"El portafolio," susurro ella.

Por un segundo la mirada de Edward se lleno de sorpresa y luego se rió ahogadamente. "Trabajará. Después de todo, usted invierte en usted misma este fin de semana".

Bella realmente no había pensado acerca de eso como en un trabajo.

La grúa volvió a su cena. Un vaso de champaña fue antepuesto a su plato con camarón enfriado alrededor del cerco. Él sumergió uno en la salsa roja en la mitad del vaso y llevo el bocado hacia la boca de Bella. "Coma".

Ella dividió sus labios y tomó un bocado del camarón gigante que él le ofreció. El sabor fuerte de limón y del rábano picante llenó su boca junto con el camarón suculento. Conservando sus ojos fijos en ella; Él se llevo el camarón a su boca y le dio un bocado antes de sumergirlo en salsa y ofrecérselo a ella otra vez.

Mientras él la alimentaba, le acariciaba con los dedos de la otra mano los pezones desnudos. Ella gimió alrededor del mordisco de comida. Dios mío, podría llegar al clímax entre el tapón en su culo, el consolador en su coño, y la forma que él la alimentaba, acariciándola.

El bastardo supo exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo.

Con Bella en de rodillas ante él, Edward estaba pasando apuros para no demostrar su satisfacción ante su sumisión. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado él este momento? Incontables, que él recordara.

Cada vez que Bella tomaba un pedacito de comida de su mano, su boca suave chupaba ligeramente sus dedos y él tuvo que pelear por ocultar sus gemidos. Ella se veía tan bella con sus pechos en exhibición, y se quedaba con la mirada arriba en él con ese color moreno primoroso, profundo con el que lo miraba.

En lo que concernía a Edward, la comida duró mucho. Pero él tuvo el gusto de ver a Bella retorciéndose en sus pies, y tuvo que recordarle que ella no tenía su permiso para llegar al clímax.

Cuando termino de cenar y de alimentarla a ella con el último mordisco de la comida, él dijo, "cronometre para el postre, el cuál tengo la intención de gozar completamente". Él apartó a la fuerza su plato y alcanzado una rebanada de pastel chocolate. Se agachó para retorcer un dedo en su pelo y tiró de él. "Usted me comerá la polla, con gozo".

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando el bruscamente tiro de su pelo un poco más fuerte, atrayéndola más cerca de él, permitiéndole a ella sentir el dolor y el placer de su control sobre ella. Él abrió sus muslos y la trajo a fin de que se estuviera su cara más próxima a su entrepierna, dónde su polla se tenso para pasar a través de sus pantalones.

Cuando él la tuvo donde la quería, Edward soltó su pelo y desabrochó sus pantalones de cuero, cerrados con cremallera hasta abajo. Los pantalones tenían una cremallera que estaba debajo de sus pelotas, que abrió consintiéndole libertad completa y total a su polla.

Su polla y pelotas salieron a chorros de la abertura. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y su lengua lamiendo a lo largo de su labio inferior. Él acarició su erección delante de su boca, la cabeza de su eje casi tocando sus labios.

Edward recogió el plato del postre y lo mantuvo muy cercano a ella. "Tome el relleno del pastel y úntelo en mi polla con sus dedos".

En la cara de Bella apareció una sombra bonita de un tono rosado cuando ella sumergió dos dedos en el postre y recogió una cierta cantidad del relleno. Él lanzó hacia delante su erección y la observo como ella propagó el relleno de arriba hacia abajo por su longitud. El bledo, su mano palpada bien en él y no podría esperar a tener su boca caliente deslizándose sobre su polla.

"Hasta que este cubierto," dijo él cuándo ella terminó de esparcir lo que estaba en sus dedos.

Bella sacó a cucharadas más relleno del pastel y se concentró en recubrir su pene hasta que no quedo ningún trozo piel desnuda. Su voz casi se hizo pública en un gruñido cuando él le dijo que Lo Lamiese.

Con su lengua ella le dio un golpecito sobre la cabeza de la polla, y él casi tembló ante el placer de esto. Fue todo lo que él podía soportar para no le permitirles a sus ojos rodar de regreso a su cabeza. Ella continuó, lentamente dándole lametazos con la lengua de arriba abajo por su longitud, lamiendo y chupando cada pedacito del pastel llenándose la boca. Él estaba seguro ella le daba juego, balanceándose, para quizá hacerse una paja con los consoladores. Ella aun bajó a sus pelotas y lamió las bolsas que estaban tan duras como las nueces.

Cuando ella terminó de limpiar el postre de su erección, él dijo, "succione mi polla".

Sin titubear, Bella se la metió en la boca. Él agarró con fuerza en su puño un puñado de pelo marrón sedoso y la guió para que se la succionase completamente. Ella asocio los pocos ruidos de zumbido con un rebaño o bandada de animales en movimiento cerca de su mente. "No hay vuelta de hoja, bebe," dijo él mientras ella se movía de arriba abajo, trabajando su polla con su mano mientras su lengua le daba un golpecito a lo largo de su longitud. "No se detenga ni por un segundo".

Mierda. Él no iba a ser capaz de aguantar. "voy a correrme en su dulce boca, y usted va a tragarse cada gota de semen que caiga". Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva mientras seguía chupando.

"Venga adelante, bebé". Él le dio un masaje a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Usted lo puede hacer."

Bella chupó más fuerte. "No hay vuelta de hoja. Así siga así". Él peleó por mantener los ojos abiertos para poder observar a polla deslizándose adentro y fuera de su boca. Él empezó a bombear sus caderas con el ritmo de los movimientos de ella.

Su clímax aumentó dentro de él, un infierno rugiente que le tomó como una tormenta de fuego dentro de su cuerpo. Él mordió el interior de su mejilla para no gritar, cuando su polla avanzó dando tumbos y su semilla chocó violentamente contra la boca de Bella. Ella no hizo ninguna pausa. En lugar de eso ella chupó más fuerte y se tragó cada gota que salía de él.

Cuando él ya no podía aguantar más, le cogió con su mano el pelo y estirando de ella para sacar su polla húmeda, que se deslizó de su boca y él apretó sus dientes para retener su autocontrol.

Mierda. Él nunca había tenido una eyaculación tan impactante mentalmente en toda su vida. Él podría jurar que había visto las estrellas detrás de sus ojos.

Bella se chupó los labios, tragándose lo último que Edward había soltado. Ella no lo había echo nunca antes y estaba sorprendida de encontrar que lo disfrutado. Había sido una conexión entre ella y Edward, una experiencia los había echo más íntimos amigos. Él le había sabido a dulce y salado, mixto con el sabor del delicioso pastel. Ella había disfrutado de lamer cada pedacito de su polla.

A ella le gusto la apariencia que tenía los ojos de Edward ahora mismo. Se habían oscurecido por el ardor y la pasión. Su coño latió, ella deseaba tener su polla allí en lugar del consolador. Ella quería que él la follase por el culo también, en lugar del tapón que tan llena la tenia.

Él se levantó y se metió su polla y sus pelotas de vuelta a sus pantalones de cuero. Después cerró la cremallera de sus pantalones, y se detuvo delante de ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Sus pezones desnudos rozaron su camisa playera y ella sintió el calor de él emanando a todo lo largo de su cuerpo.

"Muy bien, Bella". Él tomó su mano y la condujo a través del cuarto hasta las contrapuertas. "Usted tiene una boca talentosa".

"Gracias, Amo," dijo ella.

El consolador en su coño y el tapón en su culo la estimulaban con cada movimiento que hacía y ella desesperadamente pensó que él se los quitaría y luego la follaría hasta saciarse.

Su estómago revoloteó cuando él abrió las puertas, revelando una cama de cuatro pósteres enormes, junto con bellos muebles que decoraban el dormitorio. El hormigueo en su barriga creció aun de forma más intensa cuando ella pensó en Edward follándola en esa cama.

La alfombra lujosa de Borgoña se hundió bajo sus tacones y una brisa ligera movida por un abanico colgado del techo acarició su piel.

Cuando alcanzaron el centro del cuarto, Edward se detuvo y soltó su mano. "Arrodíllese".

Andi obedeció, pero cuando él dijo, "descanse su cara y antebrazos contra de la alfombra y mantenga en el aire su culo" ella a casi se plantó.

Su mirada se estrechó y ella rápidamente asumió la posición. El consolador en su coño y el tapón en su culo parecieron hundirse aun más y se mordió el interior del labio para refrenar un gemido. Ella podía suponerse que la parte trasera de la falda negra corta y ceñida que llevaba no escondería ni un maldito gramo de su trasero.

Ella oyó a Edward moverse detrás de ella y luego lo siguiente que ella noto es que él estaba arrodillado al lado de ella, arrastrando una bufanda negra de seda sobre su mejilla.

"voy a vendarle los ojos ahora, mi bebe". Su tono fue bajo y erótico. A ella le gustó la forma que él la llamó su "bebé". Fue una caricia tan sensual viniendo de sus labios.

Edward le coloco la venda sobre los ojos y la ató afianzadamente detrás de su cabeza. Ella le oyó susurrar otra vez al lado de ella y todos sus sentidos se intensificaron. Ella oía el sonido de su respiración, los ruidos de pasos suaves de Edward sobre la alfombra, y la suave brisa de aire que provenía del abanico del techo con un suave silbido. Ella olía el fresco olor de la alfombra y el perfume de los jugos de su coño fluyendo de entre sus muslos.

Y cuando ella oyó a Edward que se movía hacia ella, todos sus sentidos vinieron en amplitud a ojo avizor. Una sensación de hormigueo se movió errática y ligeramente a lo largo de su columna vertebral y tembló.

Las manos fuertes de Edward le agarraron cada una de las mejillas de su culo y ella se sobresaltó. Él amablemente amasó la carne, como él hablaba en una voz suave, reconfortante, pero lo que le dijo no la reconfortó en absoluto.

"Bebé, usted sabe que tengo que castigarla ahora". Él continuó dándole masaje a sus asentaderas mientras hablaba, pero ella _estaba tan asustada por lo que le iba a hacer _que la proporción de su miedo se duplicó.

"Con los consoladores usted ha sido castigada por llámame 'bastardo' hace un rato, en lugar de Amo". Ella pensó que oía diversión en su voz, pero probablemente lo imaginaba. "Ahora usted será castigada por moverse cuando le di instrucciones de permanecer quieta. ¿Entiende usted"?

"Sí," susurró ella.

"Bella" dijo él en un tono preventivo.

"Amo. Sí, Amo".

Él continuó agachado sobre ella amansando su trasero, y hablándole en el paciente tono de _que soy un dios._ "me veré forzado a castigarla otra vez la próxima vez que usted olvide referiste a mí como Amo".

Bella cavó sus dedos en la alfombra mantener el control de su ego. Esto resultaba ser más duro que lo que ella se había supuesto. "Sí, Amo".

"Muy bien". Él apartó sus manos de ella y sintió algo deslizarse sobre su piel. Algo diferente que no era la bufanda. Tiras de cuero suaves que le cosquillearon a en la piel y que le provoco que se echara a temblar.

¿"sabe usted qué es esto"? Edward lo paso sobre su culo y lo fue bajando hasta llegar en medio de sus muslos, causando más humedad para empapar alrededor del consolador metido en su coño.

Ella pensó acerca de eso un momento, y luego una burbuja de miedo se levantó dentro de ella. ¿"un látigo"?

"Eso es correcto". Él continuó deslizando el látigo sobre su piel, acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, y de regreso a lo largo de su columna vertebral, y bando otra vez para rozar nuevamente su culo. "Usted ha sido una chica muy mala, Bella Swan, y usted debe ser castigada".

_Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda._ ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido?

Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente tenso mientras él continuaba acariciándola, prolongándose el momento de cuando él extraería su castigo. "La debería castigar por provocarme esa vez en la sala de juntas. Por hacerme desearla y nunca darme un momento a solas con usted. ¿Por qué es eso"?

Bella tragó saliva y luego sus palabras salieron de su boca a la carrera. "Tuve miedo. Asustada de que usted vería cuánto le deseaba. Lo Deseo".

Edward arrastró las tiras de cuero bando entre sus muslos otra vez. "Vale".

¿Qué quiso decir eso?

Pero en el siguiente momento todo pensamiento racional huyó de su mente, cuando el látigo choco con su carne en un golpe repentino y duro. Bella grito, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de notar la primera parte del latigazo, cuando el segundo golpe cayó repentinamente. Picaba. Dolía como el demonio.

Pero entonces el dolor comenzó a cobrar un sentimiento apacible. Comenzó a hacer juego con las sensaciones que ella sentía en su culo y en su coño. Cada golpe repentino aumentó su excitación y ella comenzó a retorcerse.

"Calma, cariño". Él la golpeo mas fuerte con el látigo y ella avanzó dando tumbos hacía adelante. "no puedo detenerme hasta que usted esté completamente callada."

Bela tembló y mordió el interior de su mejilla tan fuerte que casi gritó del dolor que se causo ella misma. El sabor metálico de sangre llenó su boca, pero no le importó que el dolor sólo acrecentase todas las demás cosas que ella sentía y la excitara aun más.

Con la venda en los ojos, todas las sensaciones parecían intensificarse más, haciendo todo parecer un poco más extremo. Sus muslos temblaron y su estómago se engarroto con fuerza cuando sintió el comienzo de un orgasmo salvaje y comenzando a correrse.

"No llegue al clímax," dijo el, como si leyera su mente. Él la azoto otra vez más con el látigo, y esta vez fue aun más duro y fuerte. "Conténgase o usted ganará un castigo más severo".

Mierda. ¿Qué podría ser más severo?

Ella no quería saberlo.

Pero él se mantuvo flagelándola. Su culo picando y su mejilla ardió de donde ella la mordía. Ella comenzó a ver las estrellas detrás de la venda de los ojos negra y una la ola detrás de otra ola de placer se remontó a través de ella, poniéndola más cerca y más cercano a ese borde que se supuso que se cruza.

Y luego él la azoto con el látigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarla por el borde. Bella gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y ella comenzó a rodar encima de su costado. Ella no tenía apenas conciencia de cualquier cosa de lo que ocurría alrededor de ella. Pareció que su mundo entero había explotado. Las estrellas entraban de súbito en su cabeza. Su coño latiendo alrededor del consolador, y su culo contrayéndose alrededor del tapón. Su cuerpo entero fue un orgasmo macizo y grande, y ella pensó que nunca acabaría.

Cuando ella comenzó a bajar del cielo, oyó a Edward suspirar antes de que él dijera, "cariño, usted justamente se ha ganado por si misma un nuevo castigo".

En ese momento, a Bella no le podría importar menos la clase de castigo que él tuviese en mente para ella. Ella justamente había tenido el orgasmo más asombroso de su vida. Ella no tuvo otra palabra para describirlo. Simplemente follando con un consolador. A_sombrada._

Ella estaba de costado, jadeando, los temblores secundarios todavía agarrando con fuerza y aflojando alrededor de los consoladores en su coño y su culo. Su culo picando como loco y la venda de los ojos se había ido hacia arriba de manera que ella ahora podría ver de un ojo. Su traje de cuero se pegó a su piel de todo el sudor y sintió un chorrito de sudor rodar por un ojo. Ella estaba tan floja, tan completamente saciada, que un camión pudo haber retumbado a través del cuarto y ella no habría podido moverse.

Pero entonces alguien más asustante que un camión se inclinó delante de ella con un _que usted está tan relajada ahora _que considera sus características fuertes. "Levántese, Bella," dijo el en un tono calmado, y le quito el resto de la venda de los ojos, así es que ella le podía ver claramente. Él tenía cara de enfado.

Ella se esforzó para ponerse en una posición sentada, lo cual no fue hazaña fácil en absoluto. Sus extremidades temblaron y ella quiso recostarse en un charco en la alfombra increíblemente suave y profunda.

Con algún esfuerzo ella se las ingenió para obligar a sus pies a sujetarla y casi tropieza en sus tacones.

"Venga," le dijo Edward cambiando de dirección y caminando a grandes pasos hacía el otro extremo de la habitación donde había otra puerta.

Bella sonrió abiertamente detrás de su espalda. _Me corrí sin su permiso__._

Ella rápidamente sofocó la sonrisa abierta y se apresuró a seguirle. Ella simplemente soltó mas gemidos otra vez cuando el consolador y el tapón se movieron dentro de su cuerpo que todavía estaba temblón. Su culo no dejaba de picar, lo cual no ayudó al deseo incontrolable de tener más orgasmos.

Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia otro set de puertas y las empujó para el cuarto de baño más grande que Bella alguna vez había visto. Su cuarto en el centro vacacional exclusivo era bonito, pero podría tener ese cuarto de baño. Los acres de diseño italiano, que enlosaban el suelo eran muy bellos, más gabinetes de caoba y más contrapartes superiores de mármol, y más floreros de flores frescas. Una bañera enorme de remolino ocupaba una esquina del cuarto de baño en la que se podrían sentar al menos a cuatro parejas. Alrededor de eso las plantas se derramaban debajo de arimeces construidos en la pared a fin de que pareciera como si la estación balnearia estuviera en un bosque tropical.

Edward paseó alrededor de una pared de mármol que fluía de gabinetes por todo el baño y Bella vio que era una ducha grande con tres separaciones. Había también grandes ganchos que miraban inusual construidos en la ducha, fuera de los showerheads, y Bella se preguntó para que estaban.

Cuando ella le alcanzó, Edward tendió la bufanda que él había destinado para una venda de los ojos. "Déme sus muñecas".

"Sí, amo," ella le contesto con tanto arrepentimiento como le fue posible.

Edward rápidamente le ató las muñecas y luego la hizo retroceder contra la pared, bajo uno de los ganchos. Él levantó sus brazos y atrapó la bufanda en el gancho a fin de que ella prácticamente colgaba de el. Sus pechos atrajeron de inmediato la atención de Edward hacia ellos. Él pellizcó y tiró de ambos pezones, y los comenzó a rodar entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, duro lo suficiente como para causar que ella se quedase sin aliento.

"Mi chica pícara, pícara," él le susurro, sus ojos verdes se vengaron de ella. ¿"qué debería hacer con usted"?

¿"es que una" interrogación retórica um, amo"? Ella mordió su labio, esperando que él no percibiese su desliz en hablar sin permiso.

"Cheeky". Él trató de alcanzar las cuerdas del corsé de ella y comenzó a desenlazarlas. "Ésta no es la sala de juntas, bebé. No hay negociaciones aquí. Usted hace lo que le diga; Usted me sirve y se ocupa de mí placer. Esa es su meta. ¿Entiende usted "?

Bella inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, Amo".

edward enfocó su atención en desabrochar su corsé y lanzado a un lado, dejándola desnuda de cintura hacía arriba. Pero entonces él abrió la cremallera de su falda, dejándola caer alrededor de sus tobillos hasta que ella estaba vestida sólo con el arnés del consolador de cuero y estiletes, el collar de cuero todavía alrededor de su cuello.

"Usted se ve deliciosa así como así". Él puso en le suelo el arnés sacándolo de su cintura, su dedo de entre los pechos de ella. "Pero no queremos arruinar el cuero o sus zapatos, así que justamente tendremos que perderlos."

Él le quitó el collar, y Bella se sintió extrañamente desnuda sin él, si bien ella estaba ya desnuda.

Sus dedos talentosos vagaron por su cuerpo, bromeando y tentándola cuando él lentamente desenganchó el arnés. Bella casi alzó la voz por el alivio. Pero ella sintió un vació repentino por la pérdida de la estimulación cuando los consoladores estaban distantes, fuera de su cuerpo.

Después él se inclinó y le sacó sus estiletes, dándole un masaje a cada pie después de quitar el zapato. Cuando él terminó, ella colgaba del gancho, los dedos de los pies apenas tocando el piso de ladrillo fresco. Sus brazos dolían de estar colgada de ellos. Ella se sintió repentinamente pequeña y vulnerable, la forma que él estaba parado allí, completamente vestido, y la observaba presentando una apariencia oscura en su cuerpo y cara.

Edward doblo los brazos sobre su pecho y estudió el cuerpo delicioso de Bella. Su pelo marrón colgado en ondas por encima del hombro de ella y su cuerpo delgado mendigando ser tocado. Él una vez se había oído su punto de vista de que ella estaba muy flaca, pero él pensó que estaba desquiciada. Era perfecta.

Su mirada fija viajó sobre sus senos pequeños, firmes, bajando para su cintura estrecha, y hacia adelante para el triángulo de pelo oscuro entre sus muslos. Y sus largas piernas que él siempre había amado.

Bravo, él la tenía donde siempre la había querido.

Edward se quito camisa playera, abriéndola de un tirón por los corchetes, y desechó sus pantalones de cuero. Todo el tiempo, tenía la mirada fija en Bella, nunca vacilando. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron en la vista de su polla muy erecta, y avanzó dando tumbos contra su barriga cuando de forma deliberada e invitadora ella se dio un golpecito en los labios con la lengua.

Sí, ella era una chica muy mala. Y él iba a gozar cada minuto de su castigo.

Él pasó rozando a Bella como si fuese a colocase detrás en la ducha y ella dio un suspiro suave cuando su brazo puso ásperos sus pezones.

Él dejó correr el agua hasta que estuviese en una temperatura acomodadamente caliente, luego desenganchó el showerhead y empezó rociar la piel de Bella con él, evitando su pelo, antes de dejar a un lado el showerhead otra vez.

Edward agarró una esponja y la enjabonó con gel perfumado en jazmín. "Usted tiene un cuerpo tan bello," dijo él cuando empezó a lavarla. Él empezó en su cuello y ella inclinó la cabeza y dio un gemido suave.

Lentamente él se abrió camino por su cuerpo, cuidadosamente enjabonando en cada pulgada suya. Bella gimió otra vez cuando él le lavó los pechos y puso una atención especial para sus pezones, para asegurarse que estaban más que sensibilizados.

¿"es esto mi castigo, amo"? Bella preguntó su voz jadeante cuando él alcanzó los rizos suaves del montículo de ella.

"No aun no es el final". Él resbaló un dedo en sus pliegues y acarició a su clítoris, y le agradó su respuesta temblorosa.

Bella supo que Edward intencionalmente la volvía loca. Dios mío, se sintió tan bien al hacerle levantar su cuerpo con tal esmero. Ella deseó que sus manos estuvieran libres para que ella le pudiera tocarlo a él, y lavar su hermoso cuerpo energético de la misma forma que él lavaba el de ella. A ella le gustaron sus músculos muy duros que la rozaban por la espalda cuando él activó el doblez de sus bíceps, la concentración en sus características masculinas. En parte ella no podría creer que estaba de hecho aquí en el club, haciendo de esclava de Edward para el fin de semana.

Cuando él terminó de enjabonar su cuerpo, dejó a un lado la esponja y otra vez se encargó del showerhead. Él le enjuagó el jabón, restregándole palmas sobre su piel. Él se detuvo para esconder en la palma de la mano sus senos, y Bella se retorció en su toque sensual. Pero cuando él alcanzó su clítoris todavía sensibilizado, lo acarició aun más fuerte que antes, y ella casi se corre otra vez.

"Abra sus piernas". Él empujó sus muslos mientras hablaba.

"Sí, Amo". Bella hizo lo mejor posible, visto que ella estaba colgando de un gancho y sus dedos del pie apenas tocaban el suelo de la ducha.

Edward hizo pedazos los labios de su coño con una mano y trajo el showerhead entre sus muslos. Bella alzó la voz en la percepción de las duchas palpitantes en contra de su coño. Ella podría sentir otro orgasmo construyéndose, y estaba dispuesta a apostar a que sería uno poderoso.

Como ella comenzó a temblar, Edward apartó el showerhead de su coño, y su cuerpo se estremeció por la pérdida repentina de estimulación.

"Bella" Su voz estaba llena de reproche cuando él se levantó y la obligó a cambiar de dirección a fin de que su espalda fuera hacia él. Afortunadamente, la forma en que tenía, anudada la bufanda y colocada en el gancho libro a sus muñecas del dolor. Pero su cuerpo fue otra historia. A ella le dolió de estar colgada de sus brazos, así también lo desea y comenzaba a sentir luz con membrete.

"Me encanta su pelo," dijo Edward después de que le diese la vuelta a fin de que su espalda estuviera hacia él. Él paso los dedos a través de su pelo y Bella suspiró en la percepción lujosa de él. ¿"sabe usted cuántas veces la he imaginado desnuda, a horcajadas sobre mí, con su pelo deslizándose a través de mi piel"?

Entusiasme. Ella no había tenido ni idea. ¿" Realmente? No quiero decir, Amo".

"tenga, bebe". Él continuó pasando sus dedos por su pelo de un modo que le hizo a ella querer gemir. "Excepto que esto no es todo lo que he imaginado".

Él la dejó por un momento y lo siguiente que ella oyó fue la aspersión de la ducha y el agua caliente se lanzó a través de su pelo. Cuando estuvo mojado, él empezó a enjabonar su pelo, dándole masajes a su cuero cabelludo.

"He imaginado que usted estaba atada en mi cama mientras la follaba hasta la muerte". Su masaje se intensificó y en el mismo momento el coño de Bella recibía con humedad sus palabras. "la he imaginado aquí, caminando desnuda al lado de mí a través el centro vacacional mientras otros hombres admiraban su cuerpo, y si escojo a alguien más que alguna vez nos tocara a usted pero a mí no."

Bella se calmó. ¿"usted no me haría hacer eso"?

"Usted se ha ganado por si misma otro castigo, bebe". Él empezó a enjuagar el jabón de su pelo. "Usted se expresó públicamente de nuevo y no me dirigió la palabra correctamente".

Bella se combó en contra de sus brazos. "Lo siento, Amo".

"No le puedo dejar lograr evadir toda responsabilidad. ¿Usted entiende, o no"?

Ella suspiró. "Sí, Amo".

"Bien". Él le dio la espalda y alcanzó arriba a desatar la bufanda haciéndole a ella salir del gancho.

Cuando él la soltó, le dio masaje a sus brazos doloridos hasta sus muñecas y le sonrió. "es su turno de lavarme."

"Sí, Amo".

Ella usó el showerhead en él, disfrutando de cómo el agua perlaba y abrillantaba su piel de color bronceado. Cuando terminó, le enjabonó a fondo, explorando cada pulgada de su cuerpo excitante. Ella quería follarle, pasar sus uñas por su espalda, e hincar el diente en su hombro. Ella lo quería duro y rápido inexplorado.

Cuando alcanzó su polla estaba muy erecta, ella estaba de rodillas y quiso deslizar su boca sobre él otra vez, para saborearle. Pero cuando le contempló, él negó con la cabeza.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro pequeño y continuó lavándole las piernas, luego se movió detrás de él para restregarse sus muslos atléticos. Después de que ella le enjuagó, le lavó la cabeza. No fue fácil pues él era más alto, pero se las ingenió para alcanzarle.

Cuando terminaron de darse una ducha, Edward los secó con toalla a ambos, luego la guió desnuda hacia el tocador que había en el cuarto de baño donde él procedió a peinar su pelo. Sus mejillas ardieron de deseo cuando ella estudio su imagen a través de espejo, estaba desnudo y se concento en sus características misteriosamente sustanciosas. Fue un momento tan íntimo, con él peinándole su pelo, que ella sintió un revoloteo en su corazón.

Una vez que su pelo colgaba lacio por su espalda, cada enredo peinado, Edward inclino sus dedos a través de su pelo alborotándolo y dándole una apariencia desordenada y erótica. Cuando acabo, él la escolto de vuelta al dormitorio.

"Mañana usted será castigada por llegar al clímax sin mi permiso". Él la condujo a la cama. Por un momento Bella sintió excitación por poder acorrucarse al lado de Edward en la cama mientras dormían, pero entonces él se arrodilló y saco una cama de ruedas de debajo la cama grande.

Su corazón cayó y le envió una mirada envenenada a Edward.

"Lo siento, cariño, pero usted me ha desobedecido. Usted dormirá aquí esta noche, y mañana si usted se lo ha ganado, podrá acostarse en la cama conmigo".

Andi clavó los ojos en él. ¡El bastardo! Pero cuando los ojos de Edward se ensombrecieron, ella se tragó su cólera y dijo, "sí, Amo".

Ella se metió en la cama, bajo las sabanas. Él se arrodilló al lado de ella y le dio un beso en la frente. "No trate de llegar al clímax esta noche". Él acaricio ligeramente su hombro a través de la manta. "Lo sabré y usted se ganará otro castigo".

Bella casi gimió cuando él se fue de su lado. Se olvidó de esa idea.

Edward se despertó cuando el brillo de sol comenzó a deslizarse por las tablillas de madera de los ciegos de las persianas de caoba del dormitorio. Sosteniéndose en un codo, miró con atención sobre el lado de la cama hacia la cama donde Bella estaba durmiendo, y la estudió.

Qué mujer tan bella. Su pelo marrón estaba rizado y enredado alrededor de su cabeza, hebras de pelo caían a través de su cara y a lo largo de la curva de su cuello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus pestañas oscuras posadas contra su piel clara. Las sabanas reposaban sobre sus caderas, y su polla se endureció en la vista de un pecho y su pezón arrugado. Un suspiro leve se libró de sus labios llenos y ella se movió en su sueño, restregándose los muslos uno contra otro como para apaciguar la necesidad que tenia allí.

Él le sonrió al pensar lo que él tenía planificado para su hoy. Ella podía plantarse, pero él estaba seguro de que ella se enfrentaría al reto. Ella era animosa y fogosa, y no solía echarse atrás fácilmente. El hecho que ella se sometiera a él era asombroso en sí mismo.

Edward no supo cuánto tiempo la había estado observado, bebiendo de la vista de su cuerpo, cuándo sus párpados se agitaron. Ella estaba ligeramente aturdida y confundida cuando al abrir los ojos le contempló, pero entonces el sonrojo más bonito subió hacia sus mejillas.

"Buenos días, Bebe" él dijo suavemente.

Ella se cubrió su boca cuando dio un bostezo pequeño. "Buenos días, Ed… Um, Amo".

"Buena chica". Él se levanto de la cama, dejando la manta y la sabana deslizarse por su cuerpo desnudo. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron, su mirada viajo en dirección a su erección que era gigantesca, decidió. Esto iba a ser de caramba, haciéndole a ella esperar y haciéndose a sí mismo esperar. Pero iba a ser muy bueno cuando él finalmente la tomara.

Edward fue al armario guardarropa cuando Bella se levantaba de la cama pequeña.

"tengo algo que me gustaría que usted lleve puesto hoy".

Bella pasó sus dedos a través de su pelo, y lo miró con ojos todavía pesados de sueño. "Sí, amo," ella habló entre dientes como si habla para sus pies y emocionada para a él. Ella caminó como si le doliera el cuerpo y él juró que oyó un gemido pequeño de deseo. Él apenas se abstuvo de sonreír. Ella iba a estar tan excitada hoy, que para cuando él la follase, iba a ser un infierno de orgasmo para los dos.

Cuándo ella le alcanzó, Edward le preguntaba, ¿"disfrutó usted el arnés ayer"?

Bella inclinó su cabeza como si le contemplase. ¿"quiere usted que conteste honestamente, amo"?

Él inclinó la cabeza. "Por supuesto".

"me desterró de mi mente, amo". Ella se recorrió fácilmente su cintura para sus muslos. "me siento tan mal que justamente podría gritar".

Edward casi reía. "Eso es parte de su castigo".

Bella suspiró. "Sí, Amo".

"Mi preocupación ahora," dijo él mientras se volvía a medias hacia el armario guardarropa, "es el castigo de hoy por llegar al clímax sin permiso anoche".

Una expresión preocupada cruzó los bellos rasgos de Bella, pero ella no dijo nada.

Él saco una caja de lencería del armario que contenía algo especial que él había comprado simplemente para Bella cuando ella había hecho su reserva para el fin de semana. Cuando Tanya Denali le había dejado caer que Bella estaría aquí, Edward se había asegurado que ella fuera de él para el fin de semana.

Él le dio una caja elegante a Bella. "me gustaría verla con esto".

Arqueando la ceja, ella tomó la caja entonces la coloco sobre la cama y abrió la caja. Envuelto en tejido fino el papel estaba un sostén de flexión de cuero, una falda diminuta de cuero, y un collar claveteado en diamantes de cuero junto con una correa.

El corazón de Bella se hundió cuando saco la correa de la caja. Él iba realmente a ponerle la correa a ella.

Ella le lanzo su mirada para él y él le regalo esa devastadora sonrisa erótica tan suya. "Póngase la ropa, bebé".

"Esto no es lo que yo conozco como ropa," masculló Bella.

Edward levantó una ceja. ¿"perdóneme"?

"Nada, Amo". Bella dejó caer su mirada hacia la ropa. "Me meteré calladamente en estas cosas". Ella gesticuló para el cuarto de baño. "Necesito usar el cuarto de baño. ¿Puedo cambiarme allí dentro "?

Él dio una inclinación de cabeza profunda. "No olvide los tacones. Están todavía en el cuarto de baño, cerca de la ducha. Siéntase en libertad para usar cualquiera de los suministros. Están aquí simplemente para usted".

Bella pensó que él estaba tratando de silenciar una sonrisa. El bastardo, se daba una buena gozada por esto. A ella le pateaba.

Bella recogió la caja con las prendas de cuero y entro en el cuarto de baño antes de que él cambiase de idea. Cerró las puertas grandes de caoba detrás de ella, y luego se apoyó contra ellas.

Oh, carajo. Ella estaba en espera de dificultades hoy, y lo sabía.

Después de que ella acabó con las facilidades y refrescándose, usó el cepillo que Edward había usado en su pelo anoche para peinarlo. Peino con energía dándole brillo a olas sobre sus hombros desnudos, y se lo deslizó a través de su espalda desnuda, como una caricia. Ella encontró un paquete nuevo de brillo para los labios y el colorete conferenciando sobre el tocador, lo cual fue todo lo que ella alguna vez usó de cualquier manera, y asumió que eso es lo que había querido decir Edward cuando él le dijo a ella que hiciera como cuando estaba en casa.

Cuando ella terminó de retocarse, se puso rápidamente la falda diminuta de cuero y se encogió de miedo. El sinsentido. ¿Él no iba a hacerle salir fuera de la habitación y exhibirse en público, le gusta esto, a él?

Después vino el sostén de flexión que hizo que los pechos se le levantan tan en alto y que veían como si estuviesen en el aire y fueran a ser servidos en una bandeja. Ella encontró sus tacones exactamente donde los habían dejado anoche, y cuando se los puso, estuvo segura de que parecía una artista de striptease, o peor aún, una prostituta.

Finalmente, sacó el collar y la correa de la caja. Eran del mismo cuero negro flexible que la falda diminuta y el sostén, y que sentía suave contra de su mano. Aspirando profundamente, agarró con fuerza ambos en su puño. ¿Puede que si ella fuera como un perrito grande que persigue a su amo sin discernimientos, él se privaría de torturarla?

Bravo, correcto.

Mientras Bella se preparaba, Edward se vistió. El desayuno llegó y fue servido en la suite. Él se sonrió cuando recordó la vergüenza de Bella la noche antes, cuándo se sirvió la cena y ella no llevaba puesto nada virtualmente.

El olor al embutido, los huevos revueltos, y los panqueques llenaron el cuarto, junto con el perfume persistente de Bella.

Cuando ella finalmente abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y entro en el dormitorio, Edward llevaba puesto solo sus pantalones de cuero. Su barbilla en alto, su pelo marrón fluyendo entre los hombros, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labio brillantes. Infiernos, su cuerpo aproximadamente estaba hecho para que él cayera de rodillas ante ella. La falda corta y los tacones hacían que sus piernas se vieran más largas, y ese sostén. Dios mío, él quiso arrancárselo a bocados y comérsela.

Él apretó los dientes, tratando de vencer su erección y no teniendo ninguna suerte con eso. Él se había vestido de pantalones de cuero negros cómodos y una camisa acordonada de cuero, ambos en el mismo cuero suave como el traje excitante de Bella.

Su voz salio en tono gravemente ronca cuando habló, y él mentalmente se lo reprochó. ¿"el collar"?

A Bella se le puso piel de gallina y levantó su mano. "Aquí, Amo".

Él le hizo señales a ella para que se acercara a él y su polla latió al ver el balanceo de sus caderas y el rebote de sus pechos en sus hondas diminutas de cuero.

Él le quito el collar que llevaba ella en la mano. "Dese la vuelta, bebé".

"Sí, Amo," dijo Bella quedamente, y obedeció.

Él empujó su pelo sobre un hombro y le puso el diamante y el suave collar de cuero en su cuello. Cuando él le dio la espalda, la Anilla de Trinca de platino resplandeció al sol que entraba a través de las ventanas. Él tomo la correa de su mano, y vio el destello de luz de fuego en los ojos de ella cuando él levanto el broche de presión para su cuello. Una mejilla fue succionada, y él estaba seguro ella se mordía el interior para abstenerse de decirle exactamente donde se podía poner la correa.

¿"Usted sabe por qué está siendo castigada, Bella"? preguntó él, cuando paso la correa por la Anilla de Trinca.

Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento luego los abrió para encontrar su mirada. "Por desobedecerle a usted, Amo. Por llegar al clímax sin su permiso".

Él sujetó el final de la correa en una mano y pasó sus nudillos a través de su mejilla con su otra mano. Ella tembló bajo su caricia. "Usted sabe que tengo que castigarla. Recuerde eso hoy".

Bella visiblemente tragó saliva. "Sí, Amo".

Él le echo el pelo detrás de los hombros a fin de que sus pechos fueran claramente visibles. "Vamos a disfrutar de las buenas costumbres del club. Cogeré su correa y usted caminará detrás a un paso en que la correa no sea demasiado tensa ni demasiado suelta. En mi presencia delante de otros invitados, usted debe conservar sus ojos abatidos. Usted no debe mirar a nadie directamente, a menos que ellos se dirijan a usted". Él mantuvo un tono intencionalmente severo y su rostro serio. "Cuando este en presencia de otro Dom, usted debe mantener bajos sus ojos y le debe dar al Dom un arco leve de sus hombros".

Por un segundo él vio una luz tenue de cólera o frustración en sus ojos, pero ella bajo la cabeza. "Sí, Amo".

Él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cara para mirarla otra vez a los ojos. La luz tenue se fue y su expresión fue de renuncia. "Ese es mi bebé". Él poso sus labios sobre los de ella y ella dio un suspiro contra su boca. "Sea una buena chica y yo no tendré que castigarla aun más".

"Sí, Amo," susurró ella.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa taimada. "Bien. Ahora desayunemos".

Bella no estaba segura lo que él tenía en mente, pero le siguió hacia la mesa, la correa ligeramente floja en su cuello. Sus tobillos bambolearon un poco en sus estiletes, y ella se sintió expuesta y vulnerable con la escasa ropa que llevaba.

Él se sentó en la silla solitaria ante la mesa, la cual estaba situada a fin de que quedara de cara a ella. Él colocó la correa sobre su regazo, y gesticuló para que ella se arrodillase entre sus muslos. Bella refrenó un suspiro cuando se arrodillo.

Sólo que esta vez él inmediatamente desabrochó sus pantalones de cuero y saco su erección. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

Él la agarro por el pelo, para que su cara se pusiera delante de su polla a la fuerza. "Quiero que usted me la chupe mientras desayuno".

La mandíbula de Bella se cayó, y él aprovechó esta oportunidad para deslizar su polla entre sus labios.

"No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño". Él seguía agarrando con una mano su pelo mientras forzaba su cabeza tan profundo como ella le podía tomar.

Al principio ella estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer cualquier cosa, pero cuando él dijo, "Bella" en ese tono preventivo, ella empezó a lamer y a succionarle en serio. Ella usó una mano para acariciar sus pelotas, mientras su otra mano trabajaba con su polla. Ella se encontró disfrutando de tenderle en su boca, su dureza resbalaba a través de sus dedos, el sabor de él en su lengua.

Edward sonrió mientras cogía un pedacito de embutido y se lo metía en la boca. Se sentía bien haciendo que Bella se la chupase al principio de la mañana. Él mantuvo a raya su orgasmo mientras comía. Ella hizo sonidos pequeños de placer y canturreaba a lo largo de su longitud, lo cual le puso más cerca y más rápido de llegar al clímax que había intentado retrasar. Él agarró con fuerza el vaso de zumo de naranja que tenia en la mano y observó a su polla llegar a una nueva casa en la boca de Bella. Fue demasiado.

Su clímax le atravesó como una pelusa atravesada en su garganta. Él apretó los dientes y el vaso de zumo traqueteó sobre el mantel cuando lo agarró, mientras peleaba para abstenerse de gritar.

Cuando lo último del semen cayó en su boca, él tomó su correa y estiro de ella hacia arriba, obligándola a detenerse. Bella le contempló, lamiendo el resto de sus labios. Él agarro el vaso de zumo y echo hacia tras el pelo que Bella tenía delante de los ojos.

¿"Disfruto usted con su desayuno, bebe"? Le pregunto.

Bella le lanzo una sonrisa azuzadora. "El embutido es siempre bueno por la mañana".

* * *

**Bueno, si llegaron hasta aqui es porque leyeron todo y si les gusto o no, por medio de un review lo pueden hacer saber.**

**Como sera Two-Shot, la segunda parte la subire el domingo, para que les de tiempo a leer a comentar si asi desean!**

**Besitos,**

**Pacita Delitah Cullen**


	2. Fin de semana erotico II

**Bueno, aca esta la segunda parte! espero que les haya gustado**

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, Son de Stephanie Meyer y McCray Cheyenne, respectivamente**

**_Advertencia: _esta material contiene escenas altamente sexuales, dominacion, sumision, sadomasoquismo, etc. Si sos sensible respecto a estos temas, abstente de leer, ya que despues no quisiera tener comentarios insultivos. Ya avise.**

**Si no hay nada mas, espero que disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

Después de alimentar a Bella mezcló huevos, el embutido, y los panqueques y como ella se arrodillo ante él, Edward le ordenó que se acercarse. Él tiró de su correa. "Ahora apostaremos por un paseo, bebe".

La humillación quemó las mejillas de Bella cuando Edward la saco del cuarto, hacia el vestíbulo. Dios mío, ella nunca había estado tan cerca de pasar vergüenza en toda su vida como en ese momento. Como él la guiaba por la correa, ella quiso que se la tragara la tierra cada vez que pasaban otros Doms y fungen como substitutos. Ninguno de los funge como substituto estaba atado con una correa como ella. Ella conservó su mirada baja según las instrucciones de Edward, evitando mirar a alguien a los ojos. Esa era una regla de la que ella se alegraba. Ella seguramente se moría de vergüenza si alguien en el centro vacacional la reconociera.

Por supuesto eso conducía a la pregunta de por qué estaba aquí.

El aire fresco pasó sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo. Con la falda diminuta, su culo estaba completamente al descubierto, por delante apenas cubriendo el triángulo de pelo de entre sus muslos. El sostén rozando sensualmente contra sus pezones, y sus pechos parecía que iban a escapar de sus confines. A pesar de su nerviosismo, caminar con prácticamente nada puesto delante de desconocidos era en cierta forma excitante. Sus pezones se quedaron duros como bombones de gelatina azucarada, y sus jugos remojaron la tira de cuero de su diminuta tanga.

Edward subió con aplomo la escalera que llevaba a la sala de descanso que era grande y elegante. Sus botas retumbaron contra los suelos de mármol, y los zapatos de Bella hicieron clic con cada paso. Por el rabillo del ojo, ella veía las miradas apreciativas de Doms y unos cuantos fungen como substituto. Un Dom categóricamente la miró de reojo y su mirada hizo que su piel se calentara.

Ella se enderezó, intentaba guardar la calma a gran altura, y evitar contacto visual. Maldecida si ella había dejado que alguien la dominase y la llevase así.

Atravesaron andando por el cuarto, directos al laberinto de salón, lleno de hombres, y personas de todo tipo charlando. Funge como substituto en estados diversos de ropa y desvestidos permaneciendo cerca de sus amos. Bella no se sintió tan mal acerca de su casi desnudez, considerando lo que una cierta cantidad de las mujeres y los hombres levaban puesto o no llevaban puesto.

Ella siguió el paso de Edward directo a las puertas de caoba, y saliendo a un bello paraíso. Bella no podía evitar echar una mirada llena de admiración al jardín. Llegaron a lo que parecía un jardín secreto, con emparrados de vides por todos lados y por encima de ellos, trenzas con púrpura y rosas floreciendo. Una fuente grande arrojaba duchas en el aire tan golpeteada como lluvia en la piscina rodeándolo. La luz del sol moteó las losas, y las sillas con almohadas colocadas alrededor de mesas a todo lo largo del cenador. Los hombres y las mujeres pereceaban a todo lo largo del área, manoseándose, besándose, y más. Muchos olores a embutido, huevos revueltos, y los panqueques llenaban el cuarto, junto con el perfume persistente de Bella.

Como se abrieron paso por el cenador, Bella vio que había un soldado en las pocas esquinas por donde las parejas – o las grandes fiestas – podían escaparse, y podían disfrutar una cierta cantidad de buenas costumbres del centro vacacional.

Edward la indujo en un escondrijo, con tres bancos acolchados en cuero en forma de U. Él se deslizó encima de uno de los bancos y palmeó su rodilla, indicando que quería que ella se sentara sobre su regazo.

La cara de Bella todavía latiendo caliente por la expedición del cuarto hacía el cenador, y agradeciendo finalmente estar en alguna parte privada con Edward. Nada en la sala de juntas, la oficina, o su vida, la había preparado para ver gente prácticamente desnuda delante de otras personas y con correas, y que les daba golpecitos a la mínima que hicieran mal.

Edward extendió sus brazos. "Venga aquí, bebé".

"Sí, Amo". Bella se deslizó encima de su regazo. Al principio estaba tensa, pero en su aproximación, ella se relajó en contra él. Su camisa de cuero suave como la mantequilla y sus pantalones que la rozaban eróticamente por toda la piel desnuda.

¿"A visto usted cómo la han mirado los otros hombres y mujeres? Él acaricio su labio inferior con el dedo índice. "la deseaban, pero usted es toda mía, y haré lo que quiera hacer con usted".

Su voz salio baja y como la de un perro esquimal cuando ella contesto, "sí, Amo".

"Usted se ve tan extremadamente excitante". Edward arrastró su dedo hasta el nicho de su garganta y luego sobre una taza del sostén de cuero. "quiero saborear lo qué otros sólo pueden soñar tener".

Edward bajo la taza del sostén y su pecho brotó rápidamente, el pezón endureciéndose automáticamente por el aire fresco. Él agachó la cabeza y colocando su boca caliente sobre su pezón tenso y ella gimió al sentirlo tan exquisito. Mientras él chupaba, soltó su otro seno completamente dejándolo al descubierto. Ella pensó que alguien podía irrumpir allí, pero en ese momento todo lo importante fueron su boca y sus manos en ella.

Y cuando él deslizó una mano bajando por su barriga, ella contuvo el aliento hasta que él ahueco su coño a través del cuero suave. Él deslizó un dedo bajo la tira cubriéndole su coño y deslizando el dedo en sus pliegues mojados. Bella alzó la voz cuando él empujó dentro de ella, su dedo introduciéndolo en su canal de la forma que ella quería que su polla entrara rápidamente en ella.

"Bella" se quejó él levantase su cabeza. Él poso sus labios sobre el de ella. "Me gusta que usted este tan mojada cuando la toco. Puedo suponerme qué tan bien va a ser así cuando la folle. Una vez que usted se lo haya ganado".

Dios mío, ella le quería _ahora._

"Qué" Ella gimió otra vez cuando él metió tres dedos a la fuerza en ella esta vez. ¿"qué tengo que hacer, Amo"?

"Ganárselo, bebe". Sus labios se movieron hacía a su oreja. "Usted tiene que obedecer mis órdenes, seguir el protocolo, hacer todo lo que le pido a usted, y complacerme completamente. Y luego podrá tener mi polla dentro de usted. La follaré hasta que grite que pare".

Bella se estremeció de la combinación de las palabras eróticas, sus pechos expuestos al aire fresco, y sus dedos empujando en su coño. Su clímax estaba llegando, viniendo como una tormenta.

¿"puedo correrme, Amo"? Preguntó apenas sin poder respirar.

"No". Él no flojeó en los golpes que le daba en el coño. "Es parte de su entrenamiento aprender a refrenar su placer para el mío". Sus labios lamieron su lóbulo, y su voz fue apenas un murmullo. "Su responsabilidad es ver que estoy completamente complacido. Y ahora mismo me complace tocarla a usted así".

Dios mío, ella iba simplemente a explotar si él seguía tocándola. Ella peleó por refrenar su liberación, un temblor de músculos y sudor recubriéndole la piel. Cuando él finalmente saco los dedos de su coño, ella se apoyo en él con alivio.

Él subió la mano hasta su boca e inhaló por la nariz. "Juro que usted huele muy bien, Bebe". Él se metió los dedos en la boca y saboreó sus jugos. "y usted sabe…," dijo después de chuparse los dedos, "tan bien".

Bella tembló. Ella se podía oler a si misma, un perfume mixto con su almizcle masculino y la fragancia dulce de las flores que había encima y alrededor de ellos. Estaban en un paraíso y era sólo de ellos dos.

Ella se calmó cuando oyó voces y el sonido de ruido de pasos. Un hombre primoroso y dos mujeres redondearon la esquina y entraron en el escondrijo pequeño. Bella trató de marcharse dando media vuelta y echar bruscamente hacia arriba su sostén, pero Edward la paró.

"Bella" dijo él en ese tono preventivo. ¿"Necesito castigarla más"?

"No, Amo," masculló ella, conservando sus ojos bajos y evitando mirar al hombre y las mujeres que entraban.

Por el rabillo del ojo ella vio que las dos mujeres llevaban correas, sus ojos bajos, pero sin expresiones desafortunadas en sus caras bonitas. En lugar de eso miraron favorablemente los pechos de Bella. Las esclavas llevaban tops de cuero dejando al descubierto sus barrigas, escasas bragas, y botas altas hasta el muslo.

El hombre sonrió, sus ojos repasándola a ella de una forma que hizo que Edward la levantara de su regazo y la obligó a pasar por delante del trío, antes de mudarse al quiosco de al lado.

"Edward". El hombre le estrecho la mano y Edward se la tomo con una sonrisa.

"Carlisle" contestó él. "Justo a tiempo".

La mirada de Bella subió rápidamente para mirar Edward. Ella rápidamente bajó su mirada otra vez, sus mejillas ardiendo con un fuego incontrolado.

Edward clavo su mirada en ella. "Déle la bienvenida al Maestro Carlisle, Bella".

Ella hizo un movimiento de hombros. "Es un placer conocerlo a usted, Amo Carlisle".

"Su esclava es preciosa". Él extendió la mano pellizcado un pezón de Bella, y retorciéndolo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

Bella se quedó sin aliento y dio un paso atrás, su mirada subiendo rápidamente para encontrar la de él. ¡"alto"!

Inmediatamente ella se percató su error cuando Edward y el otro Dom la miraron, dándole la impresión de que ella había cometido un error garrafal.

El Dom retorció su pezón más fuerte, y luego la liberó mirando hacia Edward.

Bella bajo su mirada y él suspiró. "Pídale Perdón al Maestro Carlisle".

Ella quería nada más que abofetearlos a los dos por el sinsentido de los dos y borrarles es aspecto general dominador directamente de sus caras.

En lugar de eso ella conservó sus ojos bajos y masculló, "mis disculpas, Amo Carlisle".

"Por supuesto, el castigo estará en orden". Edward canalizó con su mirada al Amo Carlisle.

Carlisle se giro hacia sus dos esclavas tendiéndoles la mano. "Látigo". Una de las mujeres le dio un látigo tejido con tiras de cuero que la intimidaron mucho más que el que Edward había usado en ella.

"Dé la vuelta", dijo Amo Carlisle. "Coloque sus manos en el respaldo del banco y presénteme su trasero para el castigo".

Bella tembló de indignación con el mero pensamiento del Dom dándole latigazos a ella. Con una mirada a Edward, ella supo que no tenía otra opción.

A menos que ella quisiese anunciar en alta voz la palabra perdón. ¿Lo Haría ella, sin embargo? ¿Esta parte no era de su fantasía? ¿Esto sería lo peor de todo?

Ella lentamente empezó a mirar hacia el banco y agarrándose en de la parte de atrás, clavó sus uñas en el respaldo acolchado. Los músculos a todo lo largo de su cuerpo se tensaron mientras esperaba ese primer golpe. Sus pechos desnudos colgando, y la diminuta falda le presentó su trasero desnudo al Dom.

Ella avanzó dando tumbos cuando sintió una mano llena de callos restregarse en sus asentaderas y supo de inmediato que era el Amo Carlisle. Ella no podría creer que Edward dejara que otro hombre la tocara.

"Una Esclava bella, Edward" el murmuro el hombre, y ella oyó el deseo en su voz. ¿"Hacemos un intercambio? Rose y Alice ambas pueden ser tuyas por una noche".

Bella se puso tensa inmediatamente. ¡Él no se atrevería!

"Quizá," dijo Edward y Bella casi le gritó.

¿Cómo rechazaría él el desafió de intercambiarla por una noche? ¿Delatándola?

Al momento siguiente un latigazo desgarró todo pensamiento racional de su mente. Bella alzó la voz por el dolor agudo, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

"Ni un sonido," dijo Edward en un tono preventivo.

Hubo un sonido crujiente y luego Edward movió una pelota amarilla brillante delante de su cara. "Muerda Esto".

Bella vaciló sólo un segundo antes de hincar el diente en la pelota suave. Una piel de animal del látigo golpeo en la otra mejilla de su trasero y ella habría gritado otra vez si no hubiera sido por la pelota de goma en su boca. El aguijón increíble de cada latigazo cayó con precisión por sus asentaderas y sus muslos. Para su sorpresa, el dolor comenzó a convertirse en un tipo de placer. Asombrosamente, su coño se puso mojado y sus pezones en los que sintió cosquillas, le gustaba a sus mejillas del trasero. ¡Y ella estaba lista para correrse otra vez!

Los latigazos se detuvieron y ella se estremeció de alivio. Ella noto que una mano acariciaba sus asentaderas, y esta vez supo que era la mano de Edward.

Él se apoyó cerca de su oreja y le dijo, "Muy Bien, cariño. Ahora compórtese y haga lo que le mando si usted quiere estar en mi cama y no en la del Amo Carlisle".

Él saco la pelota de su boca y la cogió del brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

"Sí, Amo". Ella estaba al borde ya sea categóricamente de llorar o llegando al clímax, pero ella no quiso dar la palabra segura. Ella quería llevar a cabo esto, pero si él trataba de delatarla la daría.

Ella se esmeró en mantener el temblor apartado de su voz cuando susurró, "no le decepcionaré a usted, Amo".

"Esa es mi chica". Edward le dio la vuelta a ella para afrontar al Dom y las esclavas de este, y ella mantuvo sus ojos bajados. "Ahora siéntese entre Rose y Alice".

La Esclava dio un paso adelante y tomó a Bella de sus brazos, situándola entre ellas en el banco intermedio. Las Esclavas eran bonitas, una con el pelo rubio largo, y la otra con el cabello corto y oscuro. El sueño de cada hombre.

Edward y Amo Carlisle estaban sentados sobre los bancos enfrente uno del otro sin ponerse de acuerdo sobre las mujeres.

"Míreme a mí, Bella" dijo Edward. Ella levantó sus ojos y encontró los suyos. "me complacería muchísimo ver a Rose y a Alice tocarla."

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y dejó caer su mandíbula. _¿Usted quiere qué?_ casi gritó.

"Relájese, cariño". Los bellos ojos verdes de Edward tuvieron un efecto tranquilizador. "Usted necesita aprender a disfrutar de su cuerpo sin vergüenza, sin ninguna reserva".

Bella aspiró profundamente. Ella podía hacer esto. Ella no le dejaría tener motivos para castigarla otra vez. "Sí Amo".

Tomándole el pelo y recostado de regreso en su banco con sus brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza y una protuberancia muy obvia en sus pantalones negros. Él tuvo concatenaciones de plata encortinando sus pantalones y su chaleco. Le gustaba Edward, él era un hombre poderoso y guapo, pero con cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. "Usted puede hablar a voluntad," dijo el para la Esclava Alice.

"Gracias, Amo," dijo Alice con una sonrisa iluminando sus rasgos bonitos. Ella levantó su mano y acarició el pelo de Bella de donde había encontrado de pronto un pecho. "Ella es una esclava bella".

Bella quiso gritar _yo no soy una esclava_, pero en lugar de eso ella se encontró estremeciéndose por la caricia de Alice.

"Ella tiene una figura perfecta". Rose pasó sus dedos a lo largo del interior del muslo de Bella, y a pesar de sí misma, el coño de Bella se inundó con humedad.

La mirada de Bella chocó con Edward mientras las mujeres la acariciaban, y ella vio tal deseo agudo en sus ojos que sintió aun más revuelto entre las piernas que antes. Emparejando el picor en su culo sumándose a su placer.

Pero cuando la boca de Alice se pegó al pezón de Bella, ella casi gritó de la sorpresa. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Rose había empezado a chupar su otro pezón, y Bella alzó la voz esta vez por las sensaciones increíbles ondeando a través de su cuerpo.

Su mirada llena de veneno miraba a Edward y él sonrió. "Relájese, cariño. Goce. Su placer me da gozo".

Bella se abandonó a las sensaciones de las mujeres acariciándola, lamiendo y ligeramente mordiendo sus pezones. Cuando ambas deslizaron sus dedos bajo la tira de tela cubriendo a su coño, Bella pensó que ella se iba a correr despegada de vergüenza y placer. Rose y Alice la acariciaron, trayéndola más alto y más alto para ese pico, y ella no supo si podría contenerse mucho más tiempo. Su mirada clavada en Grúa y él lentamente negó con la cabeza.

Oh, Dios mío, él estaba tratando de matarla.

Al momento siguiente la boca de Alice estaba en la suya, y ella metió su lengua entre los labios de Bella. Al principio ella estaba demasiado conmocionada para mover la suya, pero entonces ella se abandonó al beso. La boca de Alice fue más suave que la de un hombre, y su sabor diferente –más dulce en cierta forma-. Aun la mansedumbre de su lengua fue diferente a la de un hombre. Mientras tanto, Rose recorrió con su lengua a lo largo del collar alrededor del cuello de Bella, causándole temblores.

Bella oyó un ronroneo suave sonar, y se percató que provenían de ella. Ella disfrutaba de esto. Ella nunca había imaginado estar con mujeres, y aquí estaba ella besuqueándose con _dos _mujeres, y delante de dos hombres.

Rose resbaló su mano de los pliegues de Bella, luego atrapó la barbilla de Bella en su mano. "Mi turno". Ella la separó del beso de Alice y posó sus labios en los de Bella. El beso de Rose fue más agudo, más intenso, y Bella estuvo más despertada que alguna vez. Rose sabia diferente que Alice –a menta y té helado-.

Los dedos de Alice todavía acariciaron el coño de Bella y continuó chupando uno de los pezones de Bella. Entre el beso de Rose y la caricia de Alice, Bella crecía más descabellado por el minuto. Ella se escapó del mundo verdadero, sus cuerpos retorciéndose en los bancos, sus manos en todas partes y cada una tomó turnos besándola. Rose tomó una de las manos de Bella, llevándola hacia su coño y echando a un lado el material del traje de cuero que ella levaba puesto.

La sacudida ondeó a través de Bella al sentir los pliegues de otra mujer, al palparle a ella hábilmente la carne bajo los dedos de ella. Tentativamente Bella empezó a acariciarle el clítoris a Rose, luego su toque se fortaleció más fuerte y los gemidos de Rose se hicieron más altos.

Alice piloteó la mano de Bella para su coño, y ella se encontró acariciando a dos mujeres de inmediato.

Rose se quedó sin aliento y dijo, ¿"puedo correrme, Amo"?

"Usted y Alice ambas pueden culminar," contestó él.

Bella quebrantó su beso con Alice, y su mirada fue a Edward. Él negó con la cabeza. "No, usted no puede correrse, Bella".

Ella casi gritó de frustración y enojo en el mismo momento que Rose y Alice gritaban y sus caderas dieron sacudidas contra las manos de Bella.

Bella se retorció, oponiéndose a su orgasmo. Maldita sea, ella no se correría sin el permiso de Edward. Ella no le decepcionaría delante de otro Amo y de las Esclavas de este. Ella lo había echo una vez, pero no lo haría nuevamente. Pero mierda, aguanto completamente.

Como ella saco sus dedos de los coños, las mujeres quitaron sus manos y bocas de Bella, y se acurrucaron contra de ella por un momento. El cuerpo de Bella todavía latió y ella estaba tan sexualmente frustrada que ella apenas podría pensar claramente.

Ella recorrió con la mirada a Edward y al Amo Carlisle, y los vio satisfechos, pero expresiones con expresiones de tormento en la cara de ambos.

"El maestro Carlisle necesita alivio". Edward señalo al Dom. "Usa tu boca perfecta en él, Bella. Luego déjale correrse todo por tus bellos senos".

Bella lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Él iba a hacerle a ella succionar el pene de otro hombre?

Edward levantó una ceja y Bella supo que era su elección. Ella podría decir la palabra fin ahora, y el fin de semana acabaría, o ella podía comérsela al Amo Carlisle.

Cuando su mirada se trabó con la de Edward, ella vio cuánto le atormentaba el pensamiento de observarla a ella succionar el pene de otro hombre delante de él. ¿Querría él otro hombre follarla, sin embargo?

No fue como si se quisiesen decir cualquier cosa el uno para el otro, simplemente un fin de semana de sexo y luego estaría de regreso en el mundo real. Una conquista. Un juego. Sí, definitivamente, que eso era todo.

Pues bien, estupendo. Si él quería que otro hombre se largara con ella, pues ella le iba a dar un infierno de función.

Bella se apartó de las dos mujeres y se acercó al otro Dom. ¿"Qué es lo que usted quiere que le haga, Amo Carlisle"?

"De rodillas, moza".

Bella se tensó en la palabra _moza_, pero ella obedeció, y puso sus ojos fijos en la protuberancia de su entrepierna, evitando su mirada.

Mientras ella observaba, él que estaba sentado delante suya, desabrochó sus pantalones, y saco su polla. No era realmente tan larga como la de Edward, pero si más gruesa, con una cabeza más oscura. Él se acarició su erección, recorriendo su mano a lo largo de la longitud de su polla.

"Succiónemela, moza". El hombre era lo suficientemente bien parecido como para hacer que el corazón de una mujer se detuviera, y su voz era profunda y palpitante. "Si no quedo satisfecho, estoy seguro que el Amo Edward encontrará en eso un motivo para castigarla otra vez".

"Sí, Amo Carlisle," dijo ella.

Él soltó su polla y empujo hacia delante sus caderas. Bella se movió hacia abajo y le dio un golpecito con su lengua sobre la cabeza. Había una gota diminuta de semen que estaba en la punta de la polla y ella se la chupo saboreándolo, encontrando un sabor algo diferente que el de Edward. Ella se coloco de forma en que podía ver a Edward. Las chicas se habían movido para estar sentadas junto a él y poder acariciarlo. Se habían quitado sus tops y estaban desnudas de la cintura para arriba, y sólo llevando puestas sus botas y su bragas escasas. Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de las dos y ligeramente acarició sus hombros mientras observaba a Bella pasar la lengua a lo largo de la erección de Amo Carlisle. Unos grandes celos se despertaron en ella al ver que Edward tocaba a las otras mujeres.

Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en Edward y ella pensó que había visto un parpadeo de celos en sus ojos verdes. Pero luego Amo Carlisle cogió su cara en sus manos y la obligó a mirarle. "Quiero que usted me mire mientras me follo su boca".

Bella obedeció, conservando atentamente su mirada en los ojos dorados de Amo Carlisle, y un sentimiento extraño sintió que le hormigueaba a través de la barriga. Él empezó a empujando hacia adelante sus caderas, follando su boca, Bella le dio un golpecito con su lengua a lo largo de su longitud. Ella subió las manos y empezó a acariciarle los huevos con una mano mientras envolviendo los dedos de su otra mano alrededor de su polla, trabajándole con sus empujes. Ella no podría creer qué tan mojada esto la estaba poniendo, y qué sus pezones se estaban endureciendo. Y lo que la asombró más era que su inusual aumento era puramente porque ella sabía que Edward la observaba – y ella sabía que le estaba causando una tensión sexual increíble dentro de él-.

"No hay vuelta de hoja, moza," dijo Amo Carlisle con una voz retumbante. "Chupe más rápido".

Mirando al Dom, Bella aumentó la presión de su lengua y sus manos y aplicó una succión más profunda.

El maestro Carlisle gritó y saco su polla de su boca. Él cogió su polla y apunto a su pecho. Su semen salido a chorros fuera de su lanza, el chorro cayendo sobre su cuello y sus senos desnudos. Las corrientes de su semen estaban calientes, pero rápidamente se enfriaron contra su piel.

Cuando caían las últimas gotas de semen de su polla, el Amo Carlisle gesticuló para Rose y Alice. En una voz retumbante, todavía llena por la pasión de su liberación, él dijo para las chicas, "limpien a Bella con sus lenguas".

"Sí, Amo," dijeron al unísono.

Bella se mordió el interior de su labio cuando las dos mujeres cayeron de rodillas, y empezaron a lamerle los pechos a Bella.

Bella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y le permitió a su ego disfrutar la percepción de sus lenguas y sus labios. Ella recorrió con la mirada Edward y vio aprobación en sus ojos, y que su erección se hizo aun más grande, si eso era posible.

Cuando las mujeres terminaron de lamer cada gota de semen del pecho de Bella, el Amo Carlisle la levanto de sus pies, él estaba sentado sobre el banco y la trajo encima de su regazo. Su polla todavía desnuda estaba erecta otra vez, y ahondó en la rendija de su culo. Ella apretó sus puños, pidiéndole a Edward con la mirada si no iba a decir al Amo Carlisle que la podía follar ahora. No importa que las consecuencias la enloquecieran, ella tenía ganas de abofetear y enviar a la mierda a los dos Doms.

"Ahora" dijo Amo Carlisle "es hora de que Rose y Alice le den placer a Amo Edward

Ante la apariencia alarmada de celos de Bella, Edward sonrió. Le agradó que a ella no le gustara la idea de que otras mujeres lo follasen.

Ella rápidamente silenció sus emociones dándole una apariencia de indiferencia a su cara, pero él sabía que ella estaba intentando disimular.

La grúa se tendió contenta contra el banco y las chicas comenzaron a abrirle la cremallera de sus pantalones de cuero, sacando sus pelotas y su polla con una increíble erección. Bella observaba a las chicas tocarle por todo, y habiendo visto a Carlisle corriéndose hasta culminar, le había animado hasta el punto que su polla había amenazado con explotar las costuras de sus pantalones.

Como Alice tomo en su boca la polla de Edward, Rose empezó a chuparle las pelotas, metiéndose una cada vez en la boca y succionando despacio. La presión que ella aplicó le dio un despliegue violento y pequeño de dolor que realzaba su placer. Pero lo que le puso aun más excitado eran los celos que veía en los ojos de Bella cuando ella se sentó en el regazo de Carlisle. El Dom acarició ligeramente sus pezones mientras ella observaba a las chicas succionar completamente la polla a Edward, y él podría decir que ella estaba tan al borde de su necesidad para llegar al clímax que estaba lista para gritar.

Le animó, también, a saber que la polla desnuda de Carlisle presionaba el culo desnudo de Bella, como si estuviera equilibrada para entrar en su agujero. Edward no le permitía a Carlisle follar el coño de Bella, pero había una buena probabilidad de que Carlisle follara a Bella por el culo al mismo tiempo que Edward la follase por el coño. Si bien Bella no podría darse cuenta de eso aún, Edward sabía que ella experimentaría placer como nunca antes lo había sentido, y solo pensar en eso le hizo correrse.

Él enfocó la atención en la percepción de las chicas lamiendo y mamando su polla mientras él observaba a Bella. Sus pezones estaban tensos, y Carlisle la movía de acá para allá en su regazo, restregándose su polla a lo largo de su grieta. Él imaginó eso en lugar de las chicas trabajando en él, que él conducía su polla profundamente dentro del coño de Bella, follándola.

Edward se volvió a correr con un trueno que se levantó fuera de su garganta en un gruñido cercano. Él sacudió con fuerza su polla en la boca de Alice. Hizo un gran esfuerzo encima de las caras de Rose y Alice y los pechos mientras continuaban ordeñando los restos del semen de él.

Carlisle estrujaba la cintura de Bella y rozaba sus labios cerca de la oreja de ella. "Limpie a las chicas," pidió él. "Usando su lengua".

Una brisa susurró a través de las hojas y las flores de alrededor de ellas, mientras todo el mundo esperó impacientemente que Bella obedeciera. Ella tragó saliva después del torrente de timidez al pensar en hacerle a ella lamer a las mujeres. Una cosa era tener sus manos y sus bocas en ella, otra era ser la única succionando y lamiendo.

Amo Carlisle la empujo fuera de su regazo, obligándola a levantarse. Su polla se deslizó a través de su piel desnuda y ella no podía evitar imaginar lo que sería estar con Edward y el Amo Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

"Limpie a las chicas," repitió él, con un tono más duro en su voz, y ella supo que él estaba disgustado por que ella no había contestado aún. Ella ciertamente no quería ese látigo en su trasero otra vez.

"Sí, Amo Carlisle". Ella se tambaleó en sus tacones a través de la sala hacía las chicas, el calor llenándola cuando pensó acerca de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

Edward está observando a las chicas que estaban sentadas sobre el banco, y Bella se arrodilló entre los muslos de Alice. El suelo estaba duro contra sus rodillas, pero los muslos de Alice eran suaves alrededor de su cintura.

Con vacilación, Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un golpecito con su lengua a lo largo de una corriente de semen que bajaba rodando por el pecho de Alice. La Esclava sexual suspiro y cogió el pelo de Bella en sus manos.

Bella quiso que esto terminara lo más pronto posible. Ella lamió más rápido, con más propósito, y se asombro al comprobar que cuándo degustó el sabor del semen de Edward, este sabia diferente con la sal de la piel de Alice. El nerviosismo subió vertiginosamente por la barriga de Bella cuando ella lamió un camino de semen hasta el pezón de la mujer. Puramente por curiosidad, ella chupó fuerza un pezón, dibujándolo en su boca y ligeramente yendo a toda prisa al otro. Alice gimió y empujó su pecho más adentro en la boca de Bella. Alice olía a semen y a los jugos de entre sus muslos, y una fragancia cítrica ligera que agradaron a los sentidos de Bella.

Ella encontró la percepción del pezón inusual en su boca. Suave, pero duro, y el círculo de alrededor del pezón estaba arrugado y lleno de baches para su lengua. Apenas consciente de cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor, Bella movió su boca al otro pezón de Alice y la succionó a pesar de que allí no había más semen. Después de ir a toda prisa en los pezones Alice, Bella terminó de lamer el resto del semen de Edward del cuerpo de la mujer. Él aun se había corrido en la cara de Alice, y Bella la lamió, también. Cuando ella le dio un golpecito a una gota de la esquina de la boca de Alice, la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro suave y revolvió sus labios para Bella. Se besaron un beso largo y dulce que hizo que el corazón de Bella corriera a velocidad.

"Rose está a la espera," vino la voz de Edward, brusco e intenso como si fuera estuviera enfadado más allá de lo normal.

Bella quebrantó el beso, apenas refrenando una sonrisa. Ella esperaba que la polla de Edward estuviese tan dura que pudiera atravesar sus pantalones.

_Ella _estaba ciertamente muy caliente por sus palabras y por estar lamiendo y besando a las mujeres, frotándose en otro hombre delante de su "Amo," y siendo besada y acariciada por mujeres y hombres extraños, era increíblemente erótico.

Ella dejó a Alice para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Rose. La bella mujer abrió sus muslos, y Bella olió sus jugos. Antes de que ella tuviese posibilidad de recobrar el aliento, Rose la besó fuerte y con hambre. Bella suspiró en la percepción del beso, y luego apartó su boca, le lamió el semen de la mejilla de Rose. La Esclava sexual empezó a pellizcar y a tocar los pezones de Bella mientras ella le daba un golpecito con su lengua a lo largo de las huellas de semen, pasando sobre el cuello de Rose, hasta sus senos.

"No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño". La voz de Edward estaba más ronca. "Límpiela bien."

Rose se emociono y se excito más, sus manos agarraron el pelo de Bella. Bella disfrutó de prestar atención a los pezones de la mujer en la misma forma en que había succionado los de Alice.

Cuando terminó, se sentó de en el suelo, su manos en su regazo, y contempló a Edward. ¿"qué quiere que haga ahora, Amo"? Preguntó ella, esperando que él le permitiese correrse.

Él acarició un mechón de cabello que había caído en su cara y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja. "Yo creo que es hora de almorzar".

Bella estaba avergonzada. Ella se sentó a la mesa del almuerzo, sola con Edward, su cuerpo entero ardiendo de vergüenza cuando él la obligó a almorzar con su sostén todavía bajo los pechos. Sus pezones la traicionaron, arrugándose y convirtiéndose en picos duros, tensos, y su coño chorreado con más humedad.

¿Maldita sea, cómo le podía él hacerle esto? Aún en cierta forma ella se animó, y ese pensamiento le hizo pasar aun más vergüenza.

Su única consolación era que tanto las mujeres como los hombres que había sentados en otras mesas estaban tan desnudos como ella, si no más. Alrededor de ellos había otras parejas, tríos, y grupos más numerosos. Los despliegues manifiestos de sexualidad eran obviamente la norma, como lo eran la desnudez y la semidesnudez. Caramba, una vez que la mortificación de Bella disminuyó, ella se permitió echar un vistazo alrededor y vio esclavos de todas las formas y los tamaños, y de ambos géneros, quienes estaban completamente desnudos. Muchos llevaban también correas.

Pero ella todavía encontró sus manos aflojando hasta sus pechos, queriendo ahuecarlos, esconderlos.

"Alto". Edward colocó su mano encima de la de ella y chocó con sus ojos. La electricidad silbó a través de ella por su roce. "Usted debería enorgullecerse de exhibir tan bellos pechos". Sus ojos se estrecharon con lo que pareció ser lujuria. "Ahora mismo quiero llevarla a nuestro cuarto, zurrar su culo, y follarla hasta que usted no pueda caminar".

Bella tragó saliva. Sus palabras, la ronquera en su voz, la forma que él la miró, todo la puso tan caliente que ella apenas lo podía aguantar. Desde que hoy ella no había tenido permiso para tener un orgasmo, ella estaba tan excitada y caliente que estaba segura que podría correrse con una simple rozadura de la correa de su tanga contra su clítoris.

No. Ella no sucumbiría. Ella no le daría a Edward la satisfacción de permitirle castigarla otra vez.

Estaban sentados en una mesa en un bello patio rodeado por vegetación exuberante y una colección variada de flores de colores. El brillo de sol de la tarde calentaba toda la piel dejada al descubierto, y el aire olía bien, a rollos asados a la parrilla y pollos recientemente asados al horno, y a las carnes asadas. El perfume adicional de flores y el aire fresco la relajaron un poco.

El camarero trajo a Edward la comida que había pedido para ellos, y Bella se encontró evitando sus ojos, todavía avergonzada por llevar sus pechos desnudos. Cuando ella trató de alcanzar su vaso de Chardonnay, sintió el peso del tirón de la tira de cuero del tanga contra su clítoris acariciándola, y el collar suave de cuero pareció un poco más apretado de lo que lo tenía antes. Quizá era el hecho de que tenía una excitación fuerte desde hacía tiempo debajo de su vergüenza y su lujuria hacía Grúa.

Sobre el borde de su copa ella le estudió, admirando su perfil cuando él dijo algo al camarero. Las facciones de Edward eran fuertes y masculinas y a ella le gustaba la forma que él enfocaba la atención en lo que fuera la tarea estaba ante él, ya sea que estuviera en la sala de juntas, o aquí en el centro vacacional, dominándola.

Su mano tembló cuando ella cuidadosamente coloco la copa sobre la mesa. Simplemente el pensamiento de lo que él podría tener en mente para ella le produjo un escalofrió de excitación. Tranquila, se dijo a sí misma_._ Ella era confiada, segura de sí misma, en el control de sí misma y de su ambiente.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera con respecto a Edward? ¿Le gustaba que la cuidase, y hacer cualquier cosa que él le ordenara que hiciera?

Cuando el camarero salió, Edward le dijo, "Cómase su almuerzo antes de que la devore delante de todo el mundo". Esos ojos verdes increíbles ardieron al encontrarse con lo de ella, y diciéndole que él quería decir exactamente lo que hacia dicho.

"Sí, Amo," logró decir ella antes de enfocar la atención en el plato que tenia delante. Ella lentamente se comió su salmón, bañado en alcaparrones y mantequilla de limón. El brócoli, las zanahorias, y un arroz amarillo, las verduras estaban crujientes, como a ella le gustaban, y el arroz silvestre estaba cocinado a la perfección.

"Esa es mi chica," dijo Edward, y ella estaba segura que oía humor en su voz. Sin duda por la forma en que ella devoraba su comida. Después de todo ese sexo – bien, casi sexo de su parte – ella estaba hambrienta y era voraz.

Cuando se hubo comido su último mordisco de salmón, ella miró hacia arriba para ver a Edward observándola. Su plato vacío fue empujado lejos de él, sus brazos doblados encima de la mesa, y él la contempló fijamente. Bella nadó en sus ojos azules como el mar, y no podía saber si era el vino o la admiración por Edward lo que la afectaba.

"Acérquese más a mí". Él cogió su vaso de Chardonnay, y lo inclino lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios y su aliento ofuscado rozaran el vaso.

La barriga de Bella revoloteó cuando se apoyo más cerca de él, sintiendo su calor contra ella.

Edward tomo un sorbo de vino, y luego colocó el vaso en la mesa. Él puso los dedos en su pelo y la beso en los labios.

Bella los abrió para él, esperando el empuje de su lengua. En lugar de eso él le lleno con el vino de su boca la de ella. Su mundo dio vueltas. El vino era mucho más intoxicante llegando de él, el calor del fluido pasó por alto su boca y bajo por su garganta. Ella se derritió tan completamente contra de él que perdió el rastro de sí misma y de todo lo de alrededor de ellos. Él colocó su mano contra la espalda de ella, aplastándola más fuerte contra él, embistiendo sus senos contra su camisa suave de cuero.

Lo último del vino pasó de su boca para la de ella y luego su lengua lo reemplazó, ahondando en su calor como para hacer un reconocimiento de lo que fuera posible de ella. Ella agarró con fuerza sus puños en su camisa, su lengua encontrando la de él. Él sabía a vino y a varón puro, y tenía olor a perfume limpio de jabón y a loción para después de afeitarse, todo mezclado.

Ella se aferró más fuerte a él, lo suficiente para no quebrantar el beso, no queriendo perder el contacto precioso entre ellos.

Edward respiraba fuerte, dejando que su respiración jadeante, y su aliento entrara fuerte y en boqueadas hambrientas en su boca. Su cuerpo tembló de necesidad por él, para lo que él le diera, y su mente apenas podría concentrarse alrededor del deseo increíble que ella sentía por el hombre.

Sus ojos la atraparon, la sujetaron. "Tome esto," le dijo él en una voz ronca que le dijo a ella que él estaba tan excitado como ella. Por un momento ella no supo lo que él quiso decir, pero cuando él recorrió con la mirada a su Chardonnay ella alcanzó la copa con una mano temblorosa. Sus dedos apenas se agarraron del vaso cuando ella se lo llevo hacía sus labios, y se lamió una pequeña gota de vino que le había caído encima de su barbilla mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino y aguantándolo en su boca para él, no tragándoselo.

Cuando ella colocó el vaso en la mesa, Edward se acerco otra vez a su boca. En lugar de besarla otra vez, él le dio un golpecito con su lengua, aceptando con entusiasmo las caídas de vino en su barbilla.

Él lentamente movió sus labios en los de ella y abrió su boca. Ella le alimentó con el vino, dejándole gotear de sus labios encima de su lengua.

Edward se expresaba con gemidos y se hicieron pedazos los labios conjuntamente, él agarró con fuerza su pelo tan fuerte que el dolor la sobresaltó, pero rápidamente se mezcló con el placer, uniéndose al beso increíble.

Cuando saco su lengua de su boca y levantado su cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos, y deslizó una mano por su pelo hasta acariciar el lado de su cara. Bella se apoyó en su palma, el sentimiento casi tan excitante que sus músculos y sus extremidades ya no la mantendrían.

Él tocó el puente de su nariz con un dedo y le regalo a ella una sonrisa sensual. ¿"sabia usted que he querido besarla desde el primer momento en que la vi?

El corazón de Bella golpeó un poco contra su pecho. "pensé que usted apenas sabia que existía, Amo".

¿"Cómo podría yo no verla a usted? Usted camina a grandes pasos en la oficina con tal confianza y tal gracia que usted acapara mi aliento. Él sonrió mientras acariciaba con un dedo su nariz. "y ahora usted es mía."

Su superior brevemente nadó con sus palabras, pero ella se recordó a sí misma cómo fácilmente él la había entregado a otro hombre. "Para este fin de semana sí, Amo".

Él sonrió. "Venga conmigo. Le mostraré el sitio".

Bella tomó aliento tembloroso e inclinó la cabeza. Ella no supo le había ocurrido, pero lo que fuese que ocurría le dio un susto mortal a ella. Aún más que toda la esclavitud y los castigos que él se había sacado de entre las manos hasta ahora.

Edward y Bella pasearon por los alrededores cogidos de la mano. Él sujetó la correa, también, pero necesitaba el calor de su mano pequeña en la de él.

Él no podría hartarse de ella. Él sabía que nunca lo haría. Él disfrutaba de todo acerca de ella. La forma que ella no se echaba atrás en la sala de juntas cuando fuertemente discutía de un asunto. La forma que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir un compromiso. La forma que ella trataba a sus empleados con justicia, pero con la firmeza de un buen gerente.

De observarla completamente, él sabia ella era una buena y leal amiga para sus amigos, y que se desviviría por ellos. Ella era honesta y cariñosa – usted siempre supo dónde se enamoro de Andi-.

Y un bledo, pero ella era bella. Sus pechos primorosos, su pelo bastante negro, sus curvas suaves, y sus largas piernas. Dios, él quería follarla. Se refreno, echando mano de su control para evitar tumbarla ahora mismo encima de la hierva y meterle la polla en su coño caliente ahora mismo y delante de todo mundo en el maldito centro vacacional.

No. Él esperaría hasta que estuviesen solos como había planificado, y luego la tendría.

Él en el pasado siempre había disfrutado observando a sus mujeres mientras otros hombres y mujeres les daban placer. Hoy, sin embargo, había sido difícil. Por más que le había animado, él se había encontrado queriendo apartar a Bella y obligarla cumplir solo con él.

Pero él estaba pensando en esta noche, en la mazmorra. Él no podría esperar a verle a ella afrontar el placer que le iba a dar, como nunca antes lo habría sentido.

Pero primero quería que ella le diera placer a él.

Sus pasos eran más rápidos mientras se acercaban a las cabañas, y él tuvo que obligarse a bajar la velocidad. Bella se tambaleó en sus tacones mientras caminaba por el césped disparejo y a él le pareció que ella perdía ligeramente el equilibrio y su cuerpo casi desnudo rozó contra el suyo.

Cuando alcanzaron la tienda de campaña elegante, Edward empujó el alerón de la puerta y observó la cara de Bella cuando ella entro.

Era absolutamente decadente, pensó Bella cuando contempló alrededor del cuarto enorme. Parecía la tienda de campaña del harén que un sultán podría tener, cada pulgada del suelo esta llena de almohadones con brocado bordado, y con tapices exquisitos colgados a lo largo de las paredes. Tenía olor a las especias exóticas y a incienso ligero de sándalo. Un palo de oro alto en el centro de la tienda de campaña soportaba el cielo raso que se levantaba muy por encima de sus cabezas.

Contra una pared de la tienda de campaña, ella también vio dos camerinos. Al lado de ellos había una colección de látigos, bufandas, y floggers de tamaños y colores diferentes, colgando de la pared del cuarto de vestir. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose que tendría en mente Edward. Él estaba todo el tiempo asombrándola.

Ella miro hacía los ojos de él y chocó con sus ojos verdes, y vio un brillo taimado mezclado con lujuria.

"Entre aquí dentro" dijo él. Él tiró de su mano y ella se tropezó con una almohada, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio mientras él la conducía al vestidor. Él tiró a un lado la cortina y ella vio un traje de oro tan brillante como lo que una chica del harén podría llevar puesto. Él saco las prendas de vestir de la percha y le dio un sujetador y un pantalón. "Póngase esto".

Ella se puso la penda sobre el pecho, el material sedoso sensibilizando sus pezones tensos. "Sí, Amo".

"Déjese puesta su correa, y sus tacones, también".

Edward agarró su barbilla y arrastró su pulgar sobre sus labios. "y no me haga esperar".

Bella tembló por su roce. "Sí, Amo," dijo ella cuando él salía, dejando la cortina que la cayese cerrando detrás de él.

Ella cambió de dirección y percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, viendo su imagen en el espejo colocado en un lado del vestidor. Por un largo momento ella clavó los ojos en sí misma, sus ojos abiertos con vergüenza.

Su pelo bastante oscuro colgando sobre sus hombros, viéndose desgreñado y azotado por el viento, y sus senos desnudos levantados con el sostén colocado debajo de ellos. Sus pezones estaban tensos y su piel estaba ruborizada. Ella vio a una mujer que actuaba de forma caprichosa, y que desesperadamente necesitaba ser follada.

Al principio ella no recordó la orden de Edward de no hacerlo esperar. Ella iba vestida con su correa, su sostén, y sus tacones, y rápidamente se coloco la seda transparente por sus brazos. La parte superior no sujetaba, y con cada movimiento que ella hacía se revelaban sus pechos. La parte superior de los pantalones era de seda, pero las piernas eran transparentes, y podía ver el triángulo de rizos entre sus muslos.

Una emoción se movió errática y ligeramente a través de la barriga de Bella, y ella esperaba que esto quisiese decir que Edward finalmente la follaría.

"Bella" vino la voz de Edward desde el exterior del vestidor con una nota de advertencia en su tono. Ella rápidamente tiró a un lado de la cortina y dio un paso pisando las almohadas aterciopeladas del suelo de la tienda de campaña.

En los ojos de Edward ardía una llamarada y su mandíbula estaba apretada, como si se refrenara a sí mismo. Él se veía absolutamente masculino y hermoso. Los músculos en sus bíceps se flexionaron cuando él doblo sus brazos sobre su pecho bien formado. Su cintura estrecha que recortaban las caderas y los pantalones del sultán de seda de oro que cubrían sus largas piernas. Su erección era una protuberancia enorme contra la seda.

Ella tomó aliento profundamente y coloco las manos detrás de la espalda, se irguió, y bajo su mirada, esperando que él no la castigase por la falta de protocolo.

"Muy bien" dijo él y ella tembló por su tono ronco. "Venga a mí".

Bella obedeció, conservando sus ojos bajos. Las almohadas de terciopelo y de brocado eran suaves y gruesas bajo sus pies desnudos, y tuvo que observar donde pisaba evitar tropezar.

"De rodillas, cariño," dijo él con una voz ronca y con deseo cuándo ella le alcanzó.

Bella obedeció, sintiendo la blandura de las almohadas bajo sus rodillas cuando se arrodilló. Ella observó como él se frotaba su erección a través de sus pantalones de seda, y luego liberado su polla a través de una abertura que ella no había visto antes.

Él puso su mano en su pelo y la guió hacía delante a fin de que sus labios fueran hacia la cabeza de su polla. Una gota de semen refulgió en la ranura, y ella se relamió los labios.

"Succióneme, mi chica de harén," dijo él agarrándole con fuerza su pelo, " la recompensaré bien si usted hace bien su papel, para mi ficción".

Su barriga se retorcía con excitación y ella comenzó a alcanzar su polla con una mano cuando él la detuvo. "Use sólo su boca," dijo él.

"Sí, Amo". Ella cruzó sus manos en su espalda, esperando que le pudiera complacer usando sólo su boca.

Con su mano todavía agarrada con fuerza en su pelo, él hizo que su polla entrara en su boca cuando empujó hacia delante sus caderas. Bella le tomó, llegándole la polla hasta su garganta. Ella lamió y chupó y gimió cuando él folló su boca.

"No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño". Él gimió empujando más adentro aún, y la seda de los pantalones de sultán acarició su cara cuando él movió sus caderas contra ella. "Ahora míreme".

La mirada de Bella encontró la de él que observaba su polla llegar a una nueva casa y dentro de su boca. Sus senos los hizo rebotar bajo su sostén de seda de oro mientras llegaba al final, y la seda se restregó sus pezones hasta que ella pensó que gritaría de la sensación. Su coño dolió y sus jugos humedecieron el material de sus pantalones de harén. Ella quería meterse los dedos en sus pliegues para apaciguar la necesidad; Para traer su ego para lo que ella sabía que seria un orgasmo destructivo.

Edward gimió y ella cubrió con la lengua su polla cerro herméticamente su boca. Tal como ella pensaba él se iba a correr, él movió hacia atrás la cabeza de ella y saco su erección de entre sus labios.

Ella observó como él cerro sus ojos por un momento e inclino su cabeza hacia ella. Ella sabía que él peleaba por tomar el control y ella consideró que tras la oleada de placer él tenía que batallar duro para abstenerse de correrse.

Su voz fue un trueno bajo cuando él soltó su pelo y gesticulo hacia el mástil de la tienda. "Túmbese sobre su espalda, y coloque sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y agarrando el palo".

"Sí, Amo". Los escalofríos la recorrieron de arriba abajo por la columna vertebral cuando ella se recostó contra las almohadas y levanto sus brazos hacia arriba. La parte superior del sostén se abrió involuntariamente y ella casi sonrió abiertamente cuando Edward dio un gemido bajo, su mirada clavada en sus pechos desnudos.

"No se mueva," él hizo el pedido mientras se cambiaba de dirección y moviéndose hacia la pared de objetos que ella había visto cuando entro. Cuando él regresó llevaba una bufanda de seda de oro en una mano y en la otra cerrada con fuerza alrededor de algo que ella no podía ver.

Él se movió detrás del palo donde estaba fuera de su vista, luego cogió sus muñecas con sus manos. Rápidamente él la amarró al palo, las ataduras cómodas contra sus muñecas.

Cuando él le regresó a ella, se arrodilló entre sus muslos, aproximándose a ellos de manera que ella tenia una buena vista de él. Ella sintió la brisa de aire frío en contra de sus pliegues mojados a través de la entrepierna de los pantalones.

Edward abrió su mano y ella vio dos tenazas con abalorios de oro colgando de ellas. Ella recobró su aliento cuando él llevo una hacia pezón y comenzó sujetarlo con eso.

En el mismo momento en que el dolor la recorrió hizo que se quedara sin aliento, pero entonces ella empezó a arquear su espalda por el placer, su cuerpo mendigando más. Él sonrió y le sujetó el otro pezón desnudo y ella se mordió los labios para abstenerse de gemir. Las tenazas apretaban mientras Edward mordía sus pezones, y los abalorios colgantes ligeramente acariciaron el abultamiento de sus pechos. El placer y el dolor fueron increíblemente eróticos y ella estaba aún más excitada de lo que había estado antes, lo cual definitivamente decía algo.

"Usted es tan bella, bebe". Él cogió sus pechos y les dio un masaje, y ella sintió como la sangre se iba directamente en carrera a su cabeza. "no puedo esperar para follarla."

"Sí, Amo". Bella levantó sus caderas en una súplica para que él la tomase. ¡"sí"!

Edward se expresaba con gemidos y cogió su polla en la mano. Él le trajo la cabeza hacia los pliegues, y la frotó en contra de su carne resbaladiza. Ella tiró hacia arriba sus caderas lo suficiente para tratar de alcanzarle, al mismo tiempo ella se retorció con la necesidad de tenerle profundamente dentro de ella.

Él acarició su clítoris con la cabeza de su polla mientras mantenía su mirada enfocada en la de ella. ¿"usted está lista a ser follada duro"?

Bella casi gritó. "Sí, Amo. Por favor folleme. Folleme tan duro como usted pueda".

La grúa dio una apariencia de satisfacción el momento antes de que él introdujese su polla dentro de ella.

Esta vez ella gritó. Vino de la nada, conmocionándola en la misma forma que su organismo se escandalizó en cuanto la llenó y la acostó en posición horizontal. Ella bombeó sus caderas con el ritmo de él. Ella tiró fuertemente de sus caderas sedosas, suficiente para salirse de control bajo él. Queriendo pasarle las uñas a lo largo de su espalda, hasta su trasero apretado donde ella le agarro con sus piernas cuando fuerza cuando él entró dentro de ella.

Él la folló tan rápido que su cabeza se dio contra el palo y sus caderas magullaron el interior de sus muslos. La tienda de campaña pareció formar remolinos alrededor de ella, los colores brillantes haciendo juego con las sensaciones increíbles que ella experimentaba. Las tenazas tirantes en sus pezones, la seda del pantalón de él y la gasa del sostén rozando contra su piel. Notando cada embestida de Edward empujaba dentro de su coño.

Ella estaba así cerca de correrse, así que es el final. ¿Vagamente ella se acordó de que se había corrido sin permiso antes y apenas se abstuvo de irse por el borde antes de que le preguntase, "por favor puedo correrme, Amo"?

"Todavía no". El sudor bajó rodando por su mandíbula fuerte y su pelo oscuro estaba húmedo alrededor de su cara. Sus brazos fueron reforzados para tampoco estar de acuerdo con su cabeza y sus bíceps se hincharon.

Bella gimió, así cerca de correrse sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. ¡Y luego él gritó, "Córrete para mí, bebe!" Y su mundo se salió fuera de control cuando ella grito. Su clímax le pegó tan poderosamente que su cuerpo tomó posición con un temblor secundario después de otro.

Edward gritó y ella se notó su polla bombeando dentro de su coño, su calor la llenaba. Él se corría dentro de ella.

Él cayo encima de ella, simplemente sus brazos tensos para no aplastarla ya no lo aguantaba. "Dios mío, Bella". Su respiración vino fuerte y en un suspiro. ¿"qué me ha hecho usted a mí"?

Ella respiraba con tanta dificultad que no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, ni haciendo un intento. Los espasmos continuados para mecer su cuerpo, su coño agarrando con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Edward, que todavía estaba enterrado dentro de ella.

Él soltó un gemido bajo y rozo sus labios sobre los de ella. "Usted es mía, bebe. Toda mía".

Después de otra comida erótica, una cena que la había dejado más allá de necesitar un clímax otra vez, Edward iba guiando a Bella por su correa hacia la mazmorra. Ella levaba puesta sólo la falda diminuta y el sostén de cuero bajo sus pechos otra vez, y sus tacones altos. Él también había insistido en el protocolo esta vez, y ella caminó con sus ojos abatidos, sus manos detrás de su espalda, y varios pasos detrás de él.

Y su corazón golpeaba como loco.

Sus tacones hicieron clic contra el suelo de piedra mientras él la guiaba hacia la mazmorra caminando vertiginosamente, los pasos en las profundidades oscuras bajo el centro vacacional.

El mundo se esfumó cuando los pasos acabaron en un corredor oscurecido que era un túnel, el suelo cortado en rodajas en piedra. Ella cayó en la cuenta del siseo y la luz que provenía ardiendo de antorchas, era la única luz ofrecida en la semioscuridad. Del sonido de su respiración, el sentimiento de aire fresco en contra de sus pechos desnudos y el olor malsano y húmedo del túnel. El golpe apagado de las botas de Edward, y la gota de agua estable a lo lejos.

Bella tembló y desaceleró cuando un momento de miedo la venciese. _¿A dónde me lleva?_

El tirón en su correa la trajo de regreso al momento, y Edward entrecerró sus ojos recorriéndola con la mirada sobre su hombro. ¿"requiere usted más castigos, bebe"?

"No, Amo". Bella bajó sus ojos otra vez y aumentó su paso para mantenerse al de él. Ella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ésta era su fantasía. Ella _quería _esto. _Buscando _para que la controlaran. _Buscando _para le dieran placer y lo que le diera placer en todos los aspectos imaginables.

Cuando entraron en otro corredor, estaba tal cual ella lo había descrito. Muy medieval, casi atemorizante. La puerta de madera tras puerta de madera recorrió la longitud del corredor. En cada puerta tenia un trozo pequeño de ventana. Algunas estaban cerradas, pero las otras permanecían abiertas –quizá cerrado para la privacidad, o abierta para que personas lascivamente curiosas observaran libremente.-

Ella se tragó el miedo ante sonidos de gritos, y los gritos suaves chocaron con sus oídos. ¡Las cadenas traquetearon, los látigos chasquearon sobre carne y las órdenes fueron gritadas y contestadas a gritos de Sí, amo! "o" ¡Sí, Semental!

"Mierda," Andi mascullo sin pensar.

Edward se paro de golpe y ella se dio de bruces contra él, tocándole con sus pechos desnudos en la dura y masculina carne de él, y notando el calor que radiaba a través de su cuerpo como un hierro de marcar.

"Usted ha roto otra regla," dijo él, girándose hacía ella, su cara tan seria como si ella hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes. "Usted no tiene permiso de hablar a menos yo le lo de".

"Sí, Amo," susurró Andi.

"Hábleme en un tono correcto".

Ella levanto hacia arriba su barbilla, y alzó su voz. "Sí, Amo". Luego ella se dio cuenta de su error y bajo la mirada, pero todavía le miró debajo sus pestañas.

Ninguna sonrisa de él, sólo seriedad completa. "Otro castigo está en orden. Ocúpese usted de no quebrantar más reglas".

_Mierda_, pensó Bella, esta vez obligándose a cumplir por sí misma, mientras Edward se daba la vuelta y estiraba de su correa.

Esto era todo. Ella podría gritar su palabra segura y podía estar fuera de aquí terminando su fin de semana, o ella podría llevar a cabo lo qué posiblemente podía ser la experiencia más erótica de su vida.

En el mismo fin del corredor, Edward hizo una pausa delante de una puerta de madera que era enorme. Esta tenia una mayor abertura para una ventana, con hierro de barras gruesas. Ella esperó con el corazón en la garganta mientras él tiraba de la puerta. Rechinó, retumbo misteriosamente por del corredor.

Él entro en el cuarto que era una mazmorra y estiro de su correa, obligándola a entrar. Cuando ella entró en el cuarto se paró en seco. Su piel se sonrojó con calor y vergüenza.

El maestro Carlisle se levantó desnudo en el centro del cuarto enorme; Bata en mano, su mirada trotó a buena velocidad sobre Bella. En esos pocos segundos de reconocimiento, ella vio que Alice estaba desnuda, de rodillas en una jaula, sus muñecas atadas sobre su cabeza en una de las barras. Rose era un águila grande, sus brazos y sus muñecas amarradas a los brazos de madera de la cruz de St. Andrew, y simplemente desnuda como todos los demás.

Bella casi cambió de dirección y corrió. Edward había planificado algo para ella, y no estaba segura de le fuera a apetecer. En absoluto.

Edward tiró de su correa otra vez, y ella echo su mirada en él. Allí estaba él, viéndose tan increíblemente bien parecido y peligroso como siempre. ¿Simplemente cuanto de peligroso podía ser él?

Él se acercó a ella tanto que otra vez sintió su calor, y a pesar de sí misma ella quiso perderse en medio de él. Él alzó sus manos y desabrocho la correa de su cuello. "Seguro, cuerdo, y consensual, cariño". Él le dejó caer la correa sobre su hombro. "Cualquier cosa que usted no pueda manejar, puede decir su palabra segura y todo esto terminara aquí y ahora".

En ese momento, con él tan cerca y ella mareada por la lujuria, no estaba segura de poder recordar la palabra segura. _¿La inversión?_ _¿Las acciones?_ _No, __el portafolio era__ eso._

Ella esperó.

"Sí, Amo," dijo ella, y él sonrió.

"Esa es mi chica". Su cara otra vez se convirtió en una máscara de dominación cuando él miro al Amo Carlisle.

"¿Preparo a la moza?" Pregunto El maestro Carlisle mientras movía ligeramente su látigo.

Bella tragó saliva.

Edward hizo una inclinación de cabeza lenta y se movió para coger un par de esposas que colgaban de una cadena larga, y gruesa. La mirada de Bella viajó por la cadena para ver que estaba pegada a un anillo de hierro asegurado en el cielo raso de piedra de la mazmorra.

"Póngase bajo las esposas," le ordeno Edward. "Su primer castigo es estar atada y aceptar lo que sea que el Amo Carlisle y yo elijamos hacerle a usted".

Ella tembló cuando paso por la jaula de Alice e intentando no mirar la forma desnuda de Rose a través del cuarto, dónde la mujer estaba amarrada a la cruz de St. Andrew. Bella no podía evitarlo así que por el rabillo del ojo la miro. La cabeza de Rose estaba inclinada hacia un lado, los ojos a medio cerrados, y la miró como si ella estuviera en otro mundo enteramente.

Cuando Bella se coloco bajo la cadena, el Amo Carlisle la tomó por uno de los brazos mientras Edward la tomó por el otro y ellos sujetaron sus muñecas en los puños de hierro. La polla del Maestro Carlisle rozo su muslo, y el calor se levantó dentro de Bella por el contacto.

Los puños de metal estaban forrados de piel, por los cual ella estaba agradecida cuando colgó de la cadena, los dedos del pie dentro sus estiletes apenas raspando el piso de piedra de la mazmorra. La cubrieron con fieltro atado con una cuerda, sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y su cuerpo extendiéndose como si ella estuviera siendo estirada.

Edward comenzó a desnudarse, sacándose su camisa suave de cuero sobre la cabeza y echándola a un lado. Sus músculos flexionados, sus pezones duros, y la protuberancia bajo sus pantalones de cuero le dijo a ella qué tan excitado estaba él.

Bella necesito un segundo para mirar el cuarto enorme, y que parecía que estaba en el tiempo del Rey Arturo. Las paredes eran de piedra tan vieja que se podía ver el desmoronamiento en algunos lugares. El suelo tallado de bloques hechos a mano. Pero si bien el trasfondo se veía auténtico, todavía parecía estar todo limpio – como si todo fue mantenido estéril.

Su mirada trató de ingerir todo lo demás en el cuarto. Floggers, látigos, cadenas, y otros dispositivos que parecían de tortura del tiempo medieval estaban colgados en la pared en frente de ella. Una parte del calor dejó su cuerpo. Ella _aun _no quería saber para que servían una cierta cantidad de ellos.

A su derecha estaba una estacada al lado de una mesa con fajas de cuero y los estribos de metal. Había un columpio de cuero en una esquina, y lo que se parecía a un borriquete cubierto en cuero a su izquierda. Su piel se enfrió con cada nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Qué _era _esa maldita palabra segura? _El portafolio._ _Bravo, no hay vuelta de hoja._

El maestro Carlisle dejó a Bella para ir a Rose. Él agito su látigo que chasqueó en contra del muslo de la mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y ella dio un grito pequeño.

"Su castigo es observar mientras se castiga a la moza que le dio placer, esclava". Su tono era firme y su mirada recorrió la forma de Bella. El fuego incontrolado dio una llamarada dentro de su barriga y el calor fluyó sobre ella por sus palabras. ¿Qué iba para ocurrir? ¿Todos ellos sabían que Edward la había follado? El mero pensamiento fue intoxicante, despertándola, y confundiéndola al mismo tiempo.

El maestro Carlisle devolvió su mirada a Rose. "Usted tiene que enterarse de que no tiene permiso para correrse con alguien que no sea yo, siempre que usted sea mi esclava".

Rose inclinó la cabeza y visiblemente tragó saliva. "Sí, Amo. Nunca lo haré nuevamente".

El Amo Carlisle se giro hacia la jaula de Alice. Lanzo el látigo y ella avanzó dando tumbos contra los barrotes, como si estuviera sorprendida. "Su castigo es lo mismo, esclava," dijo él. ¿"usted y Rose fueron chicas muy malas hoy, no lo hizo usted"? Una declaración, no una pregunta.

Alice se relamió los labios. "Sí, Amo. Merecemos cualquier castigo que usted piense que es adecuado, no importa cual".

El maestro Carlisle dio una inclinación de cabeza rápida, la expresión aguda todavía en sus facciones sorprendentemente hermosas. Él se giró hacia atrás hacia Bella y echo una mirada hacia Edward.

Él estaba ahora completamente y gloriosamente desnudo. Su corazón golpeado desbocado y su boca se puso seca cuando su mirada descanso sobre su polla llena y erecta levantándose de su nido de rizos oscuros suaves. Sus pelotas eran grandes y ella se imaginó llevar cada una a su boca y chupar antes de comerse su polla.

Dios mío, cómo deseaba ella que él la follase otra vez.

Pero luego Amo Carlisle presionó su polla en contra de su muslo y acarició la faja de cuero del látigo sobre los pechos de ella, raspándole los pezones. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Ella movió su mirada de Edward para Carlisle, sus labios abriéndose por la sorpresa.

Dominándole con maestría el bocado Carlisle se dirigió hacia su boca, la caladura de la lengua en sus profundidades antes de que ella tuviese posibilidad de percatarse qué le ocurría a ella. Ella no quería devolverle el beso, excepto que él movió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella y mordiscó sus labios causando que ella gimiera. Él era malditamente bueno besando, casi tan bueno como Edward.

Ella se estremeció cuando Edward restregó su polla contra su otro muslo. Él capturó su cara en sus manos grandes y la destrozó anímicamente besándola después de Carlisle para calificarla como suya. Edward era todo calor y hombre. Él todavía sabía al vino que habían tomado con la cena y su sabor masculino único.

Él la besó tanto rato que su cabeza dio vueltas con la fiereza del beso. Ella le devolvió el besó, queriéndole, necesitándole, deseando poder tocarle.

Ambos hombres tenían sus manos por todo su cuerpo, tocándole los pechos, tirando de sus pezones, y escondiendo en la palma de la mano a su trasero mientras ella continuaba besando a Edward.

"Atrapé a Rose y a Alice follando con el esclavo de un Dom" murmuro Carlisle poco antes de que él mordiese su lóbulo. "Si hubiera sido usted, y yo fuera su Dom, habría batido a su trasero muy fuerte con el látigo".

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y Edward sonrió contra de sus labios. "Si alguna vez la atrapo con otro hombre sin mi permiso" dijo él, "usted puede apostar que encontraré un infierno para castigarla".

_Un juego_, Bella se recordó eso a ella misma, _esto es todo un juego._ Si ella gritase su palabra segura, esto terminaría enseguida. Y costase lo que costase, cuando fuera la hora de salir del centro vacacional mañana, el juego acabaría.

Ella no estaba segura cómo se sintió acerca de lo que ocurría en este momento, pero cuando Edward la besó con intensidad aguda, a ella no le importó cualquier otra cosa excepto su boca en la de ella, sus manos en su piel, su polla presionado en contra de ella. El sentimiento de tener dos hombres acariciándola, besándola, restregándole las pollas contra ella, era una experiencia que ella nunca se había propuesto. Aún aquí ella se estaba excitando, y la hacía excitarse tanto que tuvo miedo de correrse por el puro placer de esto.

MIentras Edward la besaba, ella se dio cuenta de que Carlisle caía de rodillas delante de ella. Él restregó su nariz contra la tira pequeña de tela que cubría su montículo y ella tembló cuando él audiblemente inspiro. "Su moza huele bien, Edward". Su voz fue un trueno bajo. "me pregunto cómo sabrá".

Edward se apartó de Bella, sus ojos verdes clavados en los de ella. Por un momento ella pensó que veía indecisión y celos, pero entonces su cara se convirtió en una máscara de dominación otra vez.

"Saboréela," le dijo él a Carlisle mientras su mirada sujetaba Bella, y su cuerpo entero se volvió débil. Edward iba a _compartirla con otro hombre._

Simplemente hasta dónde irían, ella no lo sabía.

Edward capturó su boca otra vez con la de él, en el mismo momento que Carlisle atrapó la correa de su tanga con sus dientes y tiró fuertemente hacia abajo. Ella sintió el roce de sus dientes contra la piel suave de su montículo, y gimió en la boca de Edward.

Inmediatamente, Carlisle tuvo su correa alrededor de sus tobillos y ella jaló gratuitamente al notar que la bajaba hasta sus tacones. Él usó sus manos para dividir sus pliegues y al primer golpetazo de su lengua, ella le inclinó la cabeza rompiendo el beso de Edward y alzó la voz.

"Yo voy a correrme, Amo," susurró ella.

_"No"._ Edward cogió su cara en sus manos y la obligó a mirarle. "Usted no se correrá sin permiso".

Ella le oyó, pero su organismo no quiso escuchar. Sus muslos temblaron en la en la boca de Amo Carlisle y su coño se inundó más de empapazón encima de su lengua.

Edward la soltó. Él se alejo y su cuerpo pidió a gritos su calor, su roce – aun con Carlisle lamiendo, succionado, y mordiendo su clítoris, más que él la hizo gritar cuando él la beso en el coño. Juro, pero ese hombre conocía la forma alrededor de un coño.

Sus discernimientos que casi tanto como peleó contra un clímax venidero. A través de su mirada poco definida ella vio a Alice y a Rose observando, la tracción en contra de la de ellas se adhería. Atada a la cruz de St. Andrew, a la luz de la linterna el coño de Rose refulgió con su deseo. En su jaula, los pezones de Alice se veían rígidos y que ella se mordía su labio lo suficientemente fuerte que una gota de sangre lo prelava.

Bella se retorció contra las esposas, piel con sudor, su luz principal de colgar de las esposas y por lo que los hombres le habían estado haciendo a ella. "Amo, por favor," imploró ella, revolviendo su mirada hacia donde Edward estaba ahora.

Su cuerpo repentinamente se volvió frío cuando ella vio el látigo en su mano.

Edward debió ver el miedo que había en los ojos de ella, porque su expresión se mitigó. Él sujetó la agarradera en una mano y deslizó la larga faja de cuero a través de los dedos de su otra mano.

¿"confía usted en mí, Bebe"? Su voz era baja, pero con una escala dominante.

El maestro Carlisle la cogió en sus brazos mientras Edward tiraba de las tiras que la sujetaban por los brazos, era un alivio para sus pies que no la sujetaban cuando Edward se movió más cerca con paso ágil, fácil.

Una sonrisa abierta taimada curvó la esquina de la boca de Carlisle y él descendió su cabeza volando rápidamente para besarla otra vez. Si estos hombres no dejaban de besarla con tal intensidad, tal pasión, Bella iba a desmayarse. La boca de Carlisle estaba caliente y él sabía a sus jugos.

El calor y tensión radiando desde atrás de ella era palpable. Sin ver ella sintió que Edward no estaba tan dispuesto a compartirla como había parecido al principio.

Con un destello de luz satisfecho en sus ojos, Carlisle dio un paso atrás y doblo sus brazos sobre su pecho ancho, nunca mirando a Bella. Su polla era grande y estaba erecta, y ella no había tenido duda que él la deseaba.

¿Pero le dejaría Edward que le la follara? ¿La quería para él?

Ella no tuvo tiempo que para pensar más, cuando el aliento caliente batió el pelo de la nuca, y la larga tira de cuero del látigo acarició su carne.

"pienso que usted disfrutó demasiado con las atenciones de Amo Carlisle, Bebe," dijo Edward entonces en una voz tan baja que ella tuvo la seguridad de que sólo ella pudo oírlo. "Simplemente recuerdo que usted me pertenece a mí y solo a mí".

Ella no podía decir ni una palabra al principio y tuvo que aclararse la voz. "Sí, Amo," consiguió decir finalmente. "Sólo usted".

"Bien". Su voz sujetó una nota de satisfacción y ella dio un suspiro de alivio por que había dicho lo apropiado. ¿Tal vez él olvidaría el castigo que le había prometido?

Él enrollo el látigo alrededor de su cuerpo, amablemente acariciándola con él moviéndose desde atrás de ella hasta colocarse delante de ella, bloqueando su vista de Carlisle.

Ella tembló cuando él continúo el movimiento lento y sensual del látigo sobre su cuerpo. Él era todo un hombre embriagador, un hombre fuerte, ardiente. Ella lo deseaba y no le importaba quien los observaba, ella lo deseaba ahora.

¿"qué quiere usted, Bebe"? dijo él, como si leyera sus pensamientos, y luego dado un golpecito al látigo. Girando alrededor de su cuerpo como un lazo de cuero, repentinamente capturándola.

Ella se sobresaltó, si bien no hubo dolor. Su respuesta derramada de sus labios sin vacilación. "Lo quiero a usted, Amo".

Él movió el látigo otra vez, y se apretó más alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿"exactamente qué quiere usted de mí"?

Bella gimió por la necesidad de él. El aguijón que ella noto del látigo esta vez no hizo nada sino que incremento su deseo de él. "quiero que usted me folle a mí, Amo".

Él dio un gruñido bajo de satisfacción y se alejo. "lo haré una vez que usted haya sido convenientemente castigada".

Bella lloriqueó. Ella tenia miedo, a ella le entusiasmó, era aprensiva, ella estaba tan loca de lujuria que apenas podría aguantar para no soltar un grito.

Edward dio un paso de regreso y agarro su muñeca. Esta vez el látigo picó en cada lugar que tocó mientras se envolvía alrededor de su barriga, sus muslos, sus pechos, y sus tobillos. Ella no podía refrenar su grito de sorpresa por el dolor. Ella parpadeó por las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos y estaba aún más asombrada al encontrar que el aguijón del látigo hizo que su coño se excitara más.

"Usted aprenderá a obedecerme en todos los aspectos". Edward agarro su muñeca otra vez, y otra vez el látigo culebreó alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿"no es ese su deber, bebé"?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, conteniendo más lágrimas, decidida a no gritar. Él realmente no la lastimaba. Si bien ella sentía dolor, ella necesitaba que él la follara más que nunca.

Edward sonrió por la satisfacción de ver las franjas rosadas que envolvían el cuerpo de Bella como si fuera un bastón de caramelo. Él era experto con el látigo y él nunca le haría daño. Él podría aportarle un placer increíble con el látigo; llevarla al orgasmo con el látigo, si lo decidía así.

Dios mío, ella estaba tan bella. Colgaba de las esposas, las líneas fuertes de su cuerpo firme tenso cuando el aplicaba el látigo. Ella era toda curvas y blandura y mujer pura. Su pelo cayó acerca del hombro y sus ojos café refulgían con humedad por las lágrimas contenidas. Sus labios estaban llenos y se abrieron ligeramente y su polla se sacudido con fuerza contra su barriga cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Amo Carlisle se había echado a un lado para observarla mientras Edward soltaba el látigo una y otra vez. La mandíbula del hombre estaba apretada, sus brazos doblados contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que sus codos estaban blancos.

"soy un poco blanda, Amo". La voz de Bella salió en un susurro sofocado. "tengo miedo no puedo soportar más".

"Usted lo hará". Edward conservó su voz controlada si bien él quería abrigarla con sus brazos y llevarla a su cama. Él no quería hacer lo que habían planificado para ella, pero él tenía la intención de hacer que Bella se percatara de que él tenía el control y que ella sería de él. Y para esta noche ella era a la que le recibiría placer más allá de sus sueños más descabellados.

Él dejó de lado el látigo y se acercó a Bella. La luz de antorcha resplandecía a través de su piel desnuda y él la vio temblar por su acercamiento.

"La polla de cristal por favor, Amo Carlisle," dijo Edward para su amigo, pero conservó su mirada en Bella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, luego se volvieron imposiblemente más grandes cuándo Carlisle trajo la polla de cristal sacándola de un congelador. El congelador estaba ingeniosamente escondido en un gabinete que se mezclaba bien con la decoración realista de la mazmorra.

Bella tembló con su mirada lanzada hacía Edward cuando el Amo Carlisle le dio a él la cosa designada la polla de cristal. Se parecía a un pene perfectamente formado con una cabeza gruesa y un eje lo suficiente grande como para hacerle a ella tragar saliva, preguntándose si le cabria en su coño, y simplemente como de profundo intentaría metérsela Edward dentro de ella, tal vez de un empujón.

Él la alcanzó y rozo sus labios sobre los de ella al mismo tiempo que él deslizaba el falo congelado sobre un pezón y luego sobre el otro. Ella gimió en su boca y tembló. Su cuerpo todavía picando agradablemente por la azotaina, y ella estaba atada con una cuerda que estaba y a punto de perder el juicio. Ella se sintió casi tan alta, y tan a gusto que podía flotar en medio de las nubes, y aún paso de la tierra al mismo tiempo.

Edward fue bajando la polla de cristal frotándola a lo largo de su barriga, lentamente viajando hacia su ombligo, sobre su abdomen apretado, y hasta sus rizos húmedos. Los escalofríos se movieron errática y ligeramente a todo lo largo de su cuerpo y ella se estremeció de por el roce y por lo fría que estaba la polla.

¿"quiere usted que yo la folle con esto"? Le pregunto Edward.

Todo lo que vino a través de los labios de Bella fue un gemido bajo. Él enarco una ceja y ella se obligó a hablar. "Si le complace a usted, Amo". Ella más bien prefería tener su polla caliente dentro de ella, pero ahora mismo ella tomaría cualquier cosa para apaciguar la dolencia de su coño.

Él le hizo a ella un gesto de aprobación, y la acaricio con la polla de cristal helado a través de su raja y luego se la metió de un empujón en su coño.

Bella gritó. Ella se arqueo e inclinó la cabeza, la sensación era tan intensa que no podía controlar su reacción.

"No hay vuelta de hoja, Bebe," le dijo él. "Pero no se corra hasta que yo se lo diga. Recuerduelo".

Ella lloriqueó otra vez, y él empujó la polla de cristal repetidas veces, dentro y fuera de su coño. Luego él lo saco y le puso la polla de cristal en los labios.

"Chúpelo".

Bella mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en Edward. Sus labios temblando cuando él le metió la cabeza fría de la polla en su boca caliente. Ella saboreó el sabor de sus jugos otra vez, pero lo que la animó a aún más allá, fue qué estaban tan calientes los ojos de Edward que ardían cuando él metió la polla suavemente en su boca.

Él se la arrancó con fuerza de la boca y se la dio al Amo Carlisle.

Bella parpadeó. Ella se había olvidado de él, aproximadamente se había olvidado de todos menos de Edward. Repentinamente ella se dio cuenta de que le dolían los brazos de estar atada por encima de su cabeza, los puños de hierro forrados de piel alrededor de sus muñecas, de Rose y de Alice, de todo.

Ella observó como Carlisle tomaba un tubo de gel y lo esparcía sobre la polla de cristal. Después de dejar el tubo a un lado, él se puso detrás de ella.

Bella tragó saliva. Realmente fuerte.

Edward tomo en la palma de la mano sus pechos. "Relájese".

Ella notó la cabeza fresca del pene grueso de cristal en contra del agujero apretado de su culo.

"No lo cierre, moza," dijo el Amo Carlisle en un trueno profundo de voz, su aliento caliente en su piel causándole temblores. "será más fácil para usted".

La polla de cristal entro hábilmente y la llenó, ensanchándola cuando él lo metió en su coño otra vez. Estaba más caliente ahora, su cuerpo lo había calentado, pero era no menos estimulante cuando Carlisle lo saco y lo metió en su agujero apretado de su culo. Durante todo el tiempo que él folló su culo con el dispositivo, Edward le acarició el coño, poniéndola tan caliente que la llevo a nuevos niveles de placer.

Ella se arqueo contra sus pies cuando Carlisle finalmente sacó la polla de cristal de su culo completamente. Él la dejó a un lado, poniéndola en una mesa de madera y le regresó a ella.

Ambos hombres presionados contra ella, Carlisle por detrás y Edward por delante de ella. Bella se excito todavía más. Esto era donde ellos la habían estado conduciendo todo el tiempo. Ella lo había sabido.

Ella lo deseaba.

La alcanzaron hacia arriba y liberaron de sus esposas. Cuando ella fue liberada, le flojearon las piernas, sus extremidades rehusando aguantarla. Edward murmuró palabras suaves que ella no podía comprender pues ella tenia el pensamiento embrollado. Ella estaba loca de lujuria, loca por la necesidad de correrse y si no se aliviaba pronto, estaba segura de que iba a morir.

Edward la empujo hacia él, embistiendo sus pechos contra su pecho caliente, mientras se las masajeaba y le hacia cosquillas mientras la sangre corría a través de ellos. Amo Carlisle frotado sus músculos desde atrás y ella se dio cuenta de que los dos la tocaban, y luego empezaron a besarla.

Edward la sujetó apretada, su boca caliente en la de ella, su lengua excavando la de ella. Pero entonces él se retiró y la forzó a ir al lado donde Carlisle, que la esperaba. El Dom capturo su boca con la de él, su beso más duro y más agudo de lo que había sido el de Edward.

"Coloque sus piernas alrededor de mí," le ordeno Edward a Bella cuando Carlisle termino el beso.

Ella puso sus manos en los hombros de Edward, pero estaba todavía estaba tan débil por todo lo que le habían hecho a ella, que él tuvo que ayudarla a colocar sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas.

Él movió su boca para su oreja, su aliento caliente contra su cara. "Voy a follarla a usted, Bebe. Fuerte. Realmente fuerte".

El fuego en la barriga de Bella creció para un infierno y ella gimió por las palabras eróticas. "Sí, Amo".

De la nada él saco un condón y se lo coloco en polla erecta con una mano. Luego agarrándole las mejillas del culo con ambas manos, él le metió la polla bien hondo. "Amo Carlisle va a deslizarse en su culo apretado y nosotros dos vamos a follarla al mismo tiempo. Se sentirá realmente bien. A usted esto le va a gustar, Bebe".

Bella tragó saliva, pero no hubo vacilación cuando ella contesto, "sí, Amo".

Amo Carlisle presiono contra de su trasero su polla y la froto por la superficie resbalosa de su culo y su erguida polla iba de arriba abajo por su grieta. Ella podía notar el condón que él se había puesto sobre su erección. Ella no pudo refrenar otro gemido cuando él colocó la cabeza en el agujero apretado de su culo.

"He querido follarla desde el momento en que azote este dulce culo suyo," Dijo el Amo Carlisle en un susurro bajo que envió emociones imposibles a través de su barriga.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward cogía en la palma de la mano sus pechos y pellizcando sus pezones que estaban tan duros que ella tuvo que morderse el labio para abstenerse de gritar por el dolor dulce, y apretó con más fuerza sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas.

Toda esa dureza masculina rodeándola era tan increíblemente erótica que ella andaba en las nubes con sensaciones que eran casi más de lo que podía aguantar.

Y cuando Edward colocó la cabeza de su polla en la abertura de su coño, ella pensó que volaría en un millón de pedazos brillantes.

"Fólleme, Amo," dijo ella, no importando que ella le rogara.

Él le regalo una sonrisa lenta, erótica que sabía que era sólo para ella. "La compartiré una vez, pero nunca más, cariño. Quiero que usted se sienta como usted nunca antes se haya sentido".

Bella tembló y agarró con más fuerza a sus hombros, cuando él abrió las mejillas de su culo aun más anchas.

Amo Carlisle presionado la cabeza de su polla contra el hueco y cogiendo su cintura con una mano.

Y luego entraron con perfecta sincronización, ambos hombres dentro de ella.

Bella gritó.

Se estuvieron quietos por un momento mientras ella se sintió a sí misma expandida, llena, más allá de la creencia. Dos pollas estaban dentro de ella. Dos hombres primorosos a punto de follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

"No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño," Dijo Edward cuando él empezó a empujar adentro y fuera de su coño.

Carlisle empujo a la vez dentó de su culo. "Usted esta muy apretada" dijo él.

Bella apenas podría oír, la sangre golpeaba muy fuerte en sus oídos. Haciendo gestos con las manos después de que la ola de sensación fuese en coche a través de ella, amenazando con vencerla, llevarla para llegar al clímax. En cierta forma ella era consciente de que no podía cruzar esa línea que tenía que detenerse. Pero su organismo no quería escucharla.

Ella peleó por aguantarse, pero no pudo. Ella se disolvió, pasando a formar parte de ambos hombres mientras empujan más fuerte y más fuerte. Sus manos agarraron su cuerpo; Sus pollas poseyeron a su coño y su culo al mismo tiempo. Su carne pulimentada en sudor deslizándose conjuntamente con sus jugos empantanados, y recubriendo sus muslos y la polla de Edward y Carlisle. El olor de sudor y la testosterona y el sexo llenaron sus sentidos. Los hombres halándole, despertando su mente que apenas se podría doblar a sí misma alrededor de ellos.

Fue demasiado, mucho enrumbar. "Yo no…" Su voz se interrumpió y las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. "Dios mío, no puedo contenerme. Por favor déjeme correrme, Amo".

Edward empujó más fuerte su polla dentro de ella. "Aguante, aguante, bebé".

Y cuando ella pensó que iba a explotar, Edward gritó, "Bella córrase ahora. ¡Ahora!"

Y luego ella explotó. Su cuerpo destrozado como cristal fino aplastado en un terremoto de proporciones macizas. Los pedazos de ella parecía que iban volar a todo lo largo del cuarto, su sentidos en recargo completo. Su cuerpo tembló, tembló y tembló, y ella pensó que su orgasmo nunca acabaría. Ella no quería que esto acabase. Era el orgasmo más asombroso, y más intenso, ese ella alguna vez había experimentado.

Vagamente, ella se dio cuenta de Edward y los gritos de Carlisle y los gemidos que emitían los dos. Ella sintió el latido de sus pollas dentro de ella que sólo hicieron que su orgasmo pulsase más.

Ambos hombres la sujetaron, sus respiraciones se aparejaron al ritmo de la de ella.

En último Carlisle soltándola y deslizando su polla de fuera de su culo. Edward saco su polla de su coño, y luego la abrazo a fin de que ella estuvo puesta en la cuna de sus brazos.

Bella se acurrucó contra su pecho, incapaz de pensar, su respiración todavía acelerada. Edward rozo sus labios sobre los de ella y ella se derritió aún más allá en contra de él, completamente saciada, completamente exhausta. Y luego sus párpados a la deriva se cerraron y ella pasó a un sueño profundo y completo.

Edward acurrucó a Bella cerca en la cama en su suite maestra. Su cuerpo se relajo contra el de él, y su polla erecta presionando contra su trasero. La luz del sol fluyó encima de sus facciones perfectas, iluminando su cara de forma que ella se parecía a un ángel.

Pero ella todavía dormía su respiración profunda y pareja, un suspiro suave ocasional escabulléndose por sus labios.

Anoche, después de que él la había llevado de regreso a su suite, él le había permitido descansar – ella estaba tan exhausta, estaba como si ella se hubiera resbalado en el desuso. Si ella no hubiera estado tan cansada, él habría hecho el amor con ella una y otra vez, marcándola completamente de su propiedad.

Ella le pertenecía.

Él se acurrucó más cerca de ella, disfrutando de notarla sus brazos. Su barbilla descansó sobre su pelo desordenado, su brazo puesto en su cintura delgada.

Las emociones que se extendieron a través de él le asombraron por su intensidad. Él había compartido a las mujeres con Carlisle antes, pero esta vez había sido más duro. Bella no era simplemente cualquier mujer. Compartirla había sido la forma en que Edward se demostrase que ella era de él para controlarla, para amarla.

Pero él se dio cuenta de la verdad. _Ella _le controlaba. Ella le había echo salvaje por su necesidad y lujuria y tal vez el amor constante.

Él presionó sus labios contra su pelo, aspirando su perfume a jazmín y su perfume de mujer pura.

Bella se movió y suspiró otra vez. Edward se sostuvo a sí mismo en un codo y pasó su dedo por su hombro hasta su codo y hacía atrás, y ella tembló en su sueño. Sus pezones arrugados en contra de la hoja de seda encortinada sobre sus pechos y sobre la curva de su cadera. Sólo sus pies desnudos salían a hurtadillas de debajo de las sabanas.

Él se apoyó y soplo en su oído. Una sonrisa suave curvó la esquina de sus labios y luego ella abrió los ojos, lentamente parpadeando por la luz matutina.

¿"Edward"? dijo ella mientras se giraba para frotarle los brazos. Ella frunció el ceño intentando recordar algo, y luego dijo, "Oh. Quiero decir Amo".

Él sonrió y le paso un dedo por el puente de la nariz. ¿"Podemos ser Edward y Bella hoy, Vale"?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, la de ella estaba tan radiante que pareció iluminar el cuarto más de lo que lo estaba por el sol.

"Todo el día". Su movimiento fue atrevido cuando ella lo miro a los ojo y empujó un mechón de su pelo atrás de su cara. ¿"quiere decir eso que puedo hacer lo que quiera con usted"?

Simplemente el pensamiento de que fuera suyo y de poder hacer lo que quisiera con él le hizo gemir. "Bebé, soy tuyo".

Ella con una sonrisa abierta y traviesa deslizó su mano sobre su mejilla afeitada, bajando por su pecho y bajo hacía su polla. Cuando ella alcanzó su polla desnuda, ella cerró sus dedos pequeños alrededor de su erección y él gimió otra vez.

Antes de que él perdiese todo pensamiento racional, tenía que sacar algo de su mente, algo que él había querido a decirle a ella durante todo fin de semana. Él atrapó su mano errante y la trajo para su pecho, presionándolo sobre su corazón.

"necesitamos hablar," dijo él.

Bella parpadeó. La cara de él estaba tan seria que por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera a decirle que su fin de semana había terminado ya, y que era hora de distanciarse. Por qué la molestaba, ella no estaba segura, pero sabía que no estaba lista para que el fin de semana acabase.

Pero llegaría el lunes.

Edward asió su mano más apretada en la de él, su mirada verde penetrante enfocó su atención en ella. "me he enamorado de usted".

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. Su corazón corrió a gran velocidad y el calor subió directamente para su cabeza, haciéndola marear con él. "Usted"

"Hablo en serio". Él soltó su mano para ahuecar el lado de su cara. Él se restregó su pulgar por sus labios, a través de su mejilla y a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "No puedo poner basta de usted, Bella. No pienso que alguna vez pueda hacerlo. No puedo suponerme viviendo sin usted cada día de mi vida".

Ella cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente. Esto no ocurría. Ella no quería esto.

Pero su corazón dolió por sus palabras; Un deseo se levantó aun más feroz que la necesidad sexual. El deseo de estar con Edward, tal vez para amarle algún día.

"Hable conmigo, Bebe". Su voz fue baja, casi indecisa.

Bella abrió los ojos para encontrar su mirada franca. Ella supo que con Edward nunca habría falsedad o mentiras. Él era un hombre bueno y honesto.

"Está loco," dijo ella. "Usted no me puede amar".

¿"por qué no"? Una sonrisa abierta erótica curvó la esquina de su boca, y ella se derritió en la mera vista. "La he admirado desde el momento que la conocí. Y siempre le he deseado".

Bella le contempló desde debajo sus pestañas. "Lo he deseado, también yo. Pero eso no es amor"

Él movió su mano de su cara para su pelo largo y lo envolvió alrededor de sus dedos. "Todo lo que le pregunto es que si usted nos da una oportunidad. Y dé lo que tenemos posibilidad de crear a partir de ahí ya se vera".

Ella tomó aliento profundamente y lentamente lo soltó. Entusiasmada. Él no pedía un compromiso. Él le pedía a ella que le diera tiempo para construir una relación, si eso es lo que ella realmente quería.

En cierta forma el pensamiento de una relación seria con Edward no causó que ella quisiera salir corriendo. En cierta forma parecía estar bien. Se sintió bien.

El calor se propagó a través de ella y lo sintió radiante en su alma. Ella no podía pensar pero sonreía. "Tal vez me enamore de usted, yo también".

La sonrisa de Edward estaba casi tan devastadora, tan sexualmente atractivo que casi causó que ella se derritiera en una piscina de lujuria y necesidad, y tal vez en algo más profundo, esa cosa acerca del amor del que hablaban le derretía el corazón.

¿"Sin ninguna presión, de acuerdo"?

"Ninguna presión," dijo él, pero tenía un brillo taimado en sus ojos. "Simplemente sé que no tengo la intención de dejarla ir".

Bella tembló por la nota de posesión en su voz. Antes de que ella tuviese posibilidad de responder, él atrapó su boca en un beso duro, agudo. Ella no podría creer cuánto le deseaba, cuánto quería amarle.

Todo pensamiento consciente dejó su mente cuando Edward se puso entre sus muslos. Ella gimió y arqueó sus caderas arriba para encontrarle, disfrutando de la presión de su polla en contra de su barriga, la percepción de su peso, su carne caliente y su aliento caliente a través de sus labios.

Edward besó a su mujer, en la seguridad de que él nunca le podría dejarla ir. Él le daría el tiempo que ella necesitara para percatarse que era suya, y que lo amaba también.

Él se aflojó sobre el cuerpo de Bella, pasando sus labios a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula y la curva de su cuello. Ella soltó dulces gemidos pequeños cuando él comenzó a besarle y lamerle, bajando hacia el valle de sus pechos, saboreando la sal de su piel y aspirando su perfume. Ella era suave y caliente, simpática y flexible.

En el mismo modo que él pensó eso, ella se volvió salvaje y exigiendo mucho bajo él. "Succione mis pezones y fólleme," dijo ella en voz baja, jadeante.

Él se rió ahogadamente contra su pecho y lamió un pezón. Él chupó, duro, y ella alzó la voz y se retorció bajo él. "Bravo, me gusta eso," jadeo ella, y él movió su boca a fin de poder morder su otro brote apretado.

Ella agarró con fuerza, sus manos en su pelo, tirando de el hasta que él lo sintió a lo largo de a las raíces, tan severo que era casi doloroso. A él le gustó eso, le gustó la forma que ella perdía el control bajo él, moviéndose agitadamente y alzando la voz.

Él quería entrar en ella ahora, pero se contuvo, acariciándole con la lengua lentamente, paseando a lo largo de la línea de su barriga y hacía su montículo.

"Usted es tan sexualmente atractiva, Bebe". Él abanicó su aliento contra su ombligo, y ella alzó la voz. Él olió la inundación de sus jugos, el perfume de su sexo.

Él acarició con la nariz sus rizos suaves y gimió. Su polla estaba más que dura, pero él tenía que saborearla, tenía que darle gozo a ella.

Fue una necesidad tan agarrada dentro de él y no dejaba empuje. No se trataba de él. Esto se trataba de _su _placer, haciendo a Bella sentir cuánto le importaba ella a él.

Él bebió a lengüetadas en su clítoris, saboreando su crema dulce, y expresándose con gemidos.

Ella agarró con fuerza su pelo apretado más las manos y él la lamió más fuerte.

Bella no podría creer que ella se sintiese aun más caliente que las otras veces que habían follado. Pero el hecho de que él le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella, hacía que cada uno sus sentidos pareciera más vivo que alguna vez antes.

Tal vez esto era lo qué confeccionaba el amor.

Su lengua raspó el interior de sus muslos y los labios de su coño, mientras la levantaba repetidas veces. Él le clavó sus dedos en el centro resbaladizo mientras le lamía el clítoris, y ella bombeó sus caderas contra su cara.

"estoy así cerca de correrme, Edward" dijo ella, apenas capaz de respirar.

"Córrete para mí, cariño," dijo él contra su coño, luego mordió su clítoris.

Bella alzó la voz. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba fuera de la cama por la fuerza de su clímax, que se apresuró desde su barriga a través de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ella casi sollozaba por el impacto del orgasmo cuándo Edward encima de ella, reforzó sus manos para no aplastarla con su peso y zambulló su polla dentro de ella.

Bella gritó otra vez más, temblores secundarios causaban que su coño que se agarrara con fuerza alrededor de su polla. Él se abstuvo de correrse todavía un momento, simplemente para mirarla a los ojo fijamente. Su pelo oscuro cayéndole sobre la frente en una apariencia erótica, desarreglada. La curva angular de su mandíbula era tensa y sus ojos azules estaban oscuros por su deseo de ella. Él era tan sexualmente atractivo, tan primoroso, que le quitó el aliento.

Él se arrodillo y le puso los brazos bajo sus rodillas y sus tobillos apoyados en su cuello. Él plantó sus manos al lado de la cabeza de ella y comenzó a mecerse, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba fuerte pero despacio. Tan profundo, que se sintió abstruso, y tocó un lugar mucho más dentro de ella, ese que nunca había sido alcanzado antes. Cada empuje de su polla causó que ella temblase y se retorciera y latiese alrededor de él.

Edward recorría con la mirada entre sus cuerpos y su mirada vino en busca de la sede de su polla deslizándose dentro y de su coño. La vista era tan erótica que ella se corrió otra vez, sus caderas dando sacudidas y temblando.

"No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño". Él se meció más rápido, aguantándose hasta que ella llegara al clímax, en espera de su liberación.

Y cuando ella se corrió aún otra vez, él finalmente gritó con un orgasmo que era tan poderoso que su cuerpo entero vibro contra el de ella.

Él se levanto por encima de ella por un momento, su espalda arqueada hacia atrás, pareciendo un dios en los lanzamientos de pasión.

Lentamente, él alivió sus piernas bajando y comenzó a rodar para su lado, trayéndola con él. Su polla se zafó de su coño y ella instantáneamente le añoró dentro de ella.

Se acorrucaron conjuntamente y ella se acomodo en su abrazo poderoso, disfrutando la fuerza de él contra ella. Sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor y los jugos y el perfume del sexo los rodeaba. Bella nunca se había sentido más contenta o más amada en su vida.

Edward sonreía y la besó suavemente. "Usted es mía, Bebe. ¿Usted sabe eso, o no"?

Ella no podría ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad. -Soy toda suya.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Al final fue un fin de semana erotico para ellos!**

**Chicas, a travez de un review me pueden hacer saber si les gusto o no**

**besitos,**

**Pacita**


End file.
